We Were Written
by loveischerrie
Summary: AU.They met as kids. She is a future geisha, he a future rich businessman. He promised to make her his wife, but Syaoran learns that even if fate wrote it, life will try to keep them apart. But he refuses to give her up, since he knows they were written.
1. The Clever Witch named Fate

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter One: That Clever Witch Called Fate**_

_**a/n: **this is my very new, original, AU CCS fic. Ahh~~ some things._

_1. This is a geisha story_

_2. Most of it is through Syaoran's eyes_

_3. This takes place in the Meiji era, like pre-WW2_

_enjoy~  
_

_**

* * *

  
**_

For a long time, Syaoran did not understand why he liked her so much that first day he saw her. Thinking about it, he was only a kid; they were only kids. Yet, even then he knew that inside him, there was that feeling that grew as he did. Love. It was love that seeped into his heart and tugged at the strings, unable to let go no matter if he tried. He loved Sakura, and he had loved since the day they met when they were only ten. It was fate that intertwined their destinies together.

His father often spoke of things like that. How sometimes in life, there were things you could not control because fate had written it some other way. You can't fight fate; she is clever and sneaks up on you when you least inspect you.

"Xiao Lang, be very careful, because fate comes at you in business and love," his father told him once a couple years back. Syaoran was still too young—maybe he was about seven at the time—but he remembered his father's words. "And you cannot control what fate decided to do. If it is written, then it will happen.

"Why are you hiding under the bridge?" he asked her. He had just moved from Hong Kong to Japan the previous day, and he was not having the best impression of the kids of Japan. Who hid under bridges anyway? Weird people…

"Because I'm a prisoner!" she said giggling. The first thing he noted was that she was speaking in a different dialect than everyone else he encountered. She was also very pretty. She wore a very simple kimono, and shoes, her green eyes peering up at him through the gaps in the bridge's floor. Another thing, her eyes shone like emeralds.

"Sakura-chan! You can't talk to outsiders!" another girl ran up to him. She looked at her friend underneath her and then jumped into the shallow waters of the stream, pulling 'Sakura-chan' out. They both climbed back on to the bridge.

"Tomoyo-chan, he only asked a question," she spoke, referring to him. Syaoran stared on. The girl called Sakura seemed very at ease, while the other was obviously cautious of him. The green-eyed girl looked at him and smiled. "My name is Sakura, what's yours?"

"Sakura-chan!" the other girl chided. Another girl, a little older with a painted face and fancy kimono walked to them.

"Tomoyo-chan, onee-sama is asking for you," she said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly. Sakura only smiled and waved nonchalantly.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you both at dinner!" she waved.

Whatever worry she may have had, the Tomoyo girl decided to trust her friend. "We can't keep Mizuki-sama waiting, can we Rika-nee?" Both of the kimono-clad girls walked away hurriedly. Syaoran stared at their backs, wondering who they were.

"You never told me your name," the girl spoke, Sakura. He jumped at her closeness and blushed. She still had her smile on, waiting for his response.

"Syaoran," he answered rather gruffly.

"Syaoran-kun?" she repeated, mostly to herself. "I like that!"

"Thanks…it's Li Syaoran, but you can call me Syaoran if you like." He answered, knowing how in Japan, there was a meaning in how one said another's name.

"I'm just Sakura. I don't have a last name!" Sakura explained rather cheerfully. To Syaoran, this did not make sense.

"How can you not have a last name?" he asked bewilderedly. Surely, she was joking.

"It used to be Kinomoto, but now it's not. I will have a new one, maybe…if I'm lucky," she mused, without a trace of sadness. "So Syaoran-kun, why are you in the hanamachi?"

"The…I'm sorry, the what?"

"Hanamachi," she answered. "This is where I live and learn for my future, but you don't look like you belong here."

He huffed at her. "Well, I'm sorry!" He made his move to walk away from the girl who said that he did not belong where they were. She laughed and ran up next to him again, aware that he misunderstood her words.

"I mean, Syaoran-kun has a suit and everything, so he's rich, right?" she pointed to his attire. "Only the adults dressed like that come here. But Syaoran-kun is still just a kid, like me!"

Again, he did not understand what she meant or was saying. But she just smiled like it all made perfect sense in the world. At this point, he knew he might as well tell the girl why he was there.

"I came with my father. We were supposed to go an event, but he decided to come here instead." Sakura's eyes widened as he said this.

"Your father wants a geisha then?" she asked.

"A…what?"

"Geisha!" she took his hand. He felt his face grow hot. "Let's go, I'll show you."

She took his land and led him through her jungle. People bustling, women in lavish kimonos and white faces scurried in giggles. Men is Western suits like his were standing outside, admiring the young girl with their fancy hairstyles. Vendors were yelling, and young delivery boys were riding their bikes. Syaoran could not take it all in. there was so much going on, that he wondered how this tiny girl who grabbed him by the hand could navigate them in so well. They ran until they reached a small teashop in Gion, a little ways from where they were at originally. She pulled him to the window, and sneakily peered through. With a triumphant grin, she motioned him to do the same.

"This is a geisha," she said, proudly.

Syaoran peered through and at first saw his father, being entranced by someone. A part of him fell as he watched his role model, drinking and smoking, clapping to someone dancing in front. The person turned and Syaoran sort of understood. His eyes suddenly shone with admiration; it was a woman. A woman is a beautiful kimono that fitted her in such a way with inviting curves. Her hair was done up, and her face also was painted white, with lips red and pouty. Her eyes were big and calm as her body moved gracefully to the music.

"Ah, so Tomoyo-chan had to give Rika-nee the shiamasen for her to play so that Mizuki-sama could dance."

Syaoran didn't say anything. The woman had made her last move, and his father applauded loudly that he could hear from outside.

"That is Mizuki-sama, the most successful geisha in the hanamachi…and my sempai," Sakura explained, clearly amused by his reaction. He blushed.

"Now I know why mother does not like for father to go out alone," he said somberly. Sakura frowned a little.

"Hoe?" she said, tilting her head. Syaoran sat down on the grass below the window.

"Before, my father would make long trips from Hong Kong here to Kyoto. Mother knew he had a mistress," he told her. Sakura's face became angry.

"Mizuki-sama is not a mistress! She is an artist! The most beautiful geisha in the world! Don't call her bad names!" she stated defensively. Syaoran blushed again. Despite the fact he was being scolded, her angry face was rather…cute.

"I'm sorry," he spoke with sincerity. Sakura's face relaxed.

"That's okay." She sat down next to him, crawling from her previous position. He saw her knees get dirty, but she didn't seem to really care. Again, she was very close, and his heart started to beat very fast but his face felt very hot.

"Someday, I am going to be like Mizuki-sama," she went on, not noticing his sudden flushed face. "Right now, I'm going to school to be a geisha. Then I will be a maiko and then a geisha. It's a lot f work, but I am very happy."

She looked it too.

"What do geishas do? Isn't that Mizuki-san supposed to marry by now?" he asked, basing this off his elder four sister, who were already wed off.

"Mizuki-_sama_," she corrected him. "And she is a geisha, why would she marry?"

"She's a woman."

"Geisha don't marry," she stated simply, picking at the grass. It was odd; when she said this, his chest began to ache. Like it was hurting. It really was just odd.

But it made him feel and think differently. He looked at Sakura and saw how she had a pretty face and a warm smile, that made him feel welcome in a country where he knew no one. She had big, bright eyes that were sad and happy. Her character was very beautiful, and he wondered how he went through ten years of his life without her. Then he vowed to never go on without her.

He was a mere child, but he already knew that he fell in love with Sakura.

He also knew that his father was right; fate was sneaky and clever. She had written it this way.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"Ten," she answered, smiling widely. "And Syaoran-kun?"

"Ten." He then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to the bridge where they met. She was very confused but made no motion to stop him. He had a feeling her curiosity was getting the best of her, so she let him do as he pleased. When they arrived at the bridge, he climbed down into the stream, his ankle deep in the water. She followed when he asked, and they were both under the bridge. Their heads were so close to the wood.

"You want to be geisha?" he asked her. She nodded with enthusiasm. "Then tell me, how a geisha can find a husband."

Sakura sighed. "She doesn't. A geisha does not marry."

"Never?"

"Well," she contemplated. "Unless they retire…"

"So retire!"

"No!" she said defiantly. "I have to be a geisha. This is my _home_."

Again, he did not understand, but he decided to try something different.

"What is the closest thing then? Do geishas live with men?"

"There are danna, who sponsor a geisha. Mizuki-sama has one…a foreigner named Clow I think…"

"Will you have one?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, when I grow up…if I'm lucky and he's rich."

"Rich?"

"Geishas are expensive," she explained knowingly. Syaoran did not care.

"What if geishas fall in love?"

At this Sakura frowned. She looked away from him and stared at the stream.

"It does not matter. A geisha owes her okiya money. And then she has to make more money to live. And then she may have a danna, in which case…she cannot leave…it does not matter, being in love."

He did not know it, but she was thinking of another geisha-in-training, Chiharu, who loved this delivery boy named Takeshi. They were in love at such a young age, but Chiharu knew she could never be with him. It was a sad love that Sakura wanted no part of.

"Then in that case, I will be the heir to my father's company, be your danna, and then marry you!" Syaoran declared. Sakura's head snapped back and faced him.

"Hoe?!" she exclaimed. He took her hands and pulled out a rubber band. Carefully, he placed it on her right hand, on her ring finger.

"This is my promise. I will be your danna, and someday, we'll make a family. We're only kids now and I have no money, but when I grow older, I will, so you have to wait. Promise you won't be with some other danna. We have to marry!" he said this passionately. Sakura said nothing and stared at him for a long time. His face turned red, but he still stood there with her hands in his.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. She blushed a little but then shook it off.

"You can't just decide on things like that, Syaoran-kun," she lectured. "What if it doesn't happen?"

"It will," he assured her with confidence.

"How do you know?"

"Because it is written already," he explained. She looked confused, but then smiled at him.

"Okay, I accept," she said. Syaoran grinned happily, and suddenly it did not matter that they were in a stream. He knelt down and kissed her ring finger like how he'd seen in Western movies.

"I cannot wait until we are married," he told her with happiness.

And he was sure it would happen.

Because it was written.

* * *

**_a/n: _**_so yeah...reviews would be nice._


	2. If Love is a Dance, I have to Rehearse

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Two: If Love is a Dance, I have to Rehearse  
**_

_**a/n: **__So, lalala, a new chapter. Wow! Quick update! Don't be fooled. Trust me, I RARELY update this quickly .And thank you everyone for your reviews. They really made my day, and reviews make me write faster since I do not want to disappoint readers. _

_Things to clear up: This is set pre-WWII, WWII, and post WWII. Also, I am only 19, and therefore, very uneducated in geisha history or tradition, but I am doing my best to keep this as accurate as possible. This is all fiction, but I am trying very hard to make it somewhat accurate to history. That being said, please excuse some discrepancies in history and enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Syaoran dared not mention his intentions with anyone, including his father. However, he made a deal with him. He would lie to his mother about his father's secret pleasure if and only if, he was allowed to accompany him to the hanamachi. He never tagged along with his father, but instead visited the Daidouji Okiya, where Sakura lived. He didn't fully realize how lucky his given name was, since it allowed the head of the okiya to let him in and do as he pleased. She was an old woman, whose name he never really learned, but he could tell she was once very beautiful.

Sakura shared a room with two other girls: Tomoyo and Rika (Tomoyo was the only one with a last name, Daidouji, and she was the daughter of the woman who ran the okiya). Sakura explained to him that even though the okiya is large, and there were plenty of rooms for each girl, they had to sleep in the same room together until they were deemed as successful geishas—even Tomoyo did not receive special treatment. She told him that Mizuki, the geisha he saw before, used to live in the okiya in her own room before her danna bought her an apartment for herself. She still visited the okiya, and according to Sakura—who was very patient with his questions—would take on her and her raven-haired friend as younger siblings someday soon like how she did to Rika. But she was still learning basic things in school, so she would have to wait to be Mizuki's little sister.

When he visited her, he often gave her gifts. Some of them she kept if they weren't very expensive. For the first week, he gave a very precious necklace that he bought with his generous allowance, and she seemed very happy to get it. When he came back the next week, he found out she gave it to her Mother, who was the head of okiya.

"If I didn't, Mother wouldn't believe that you would be a future patron," she explained. "I'm a little sad about it. It was very pretty. I don't get gifts very often. But Mother says I will once I debut."

So since then, he gave her small things. He once gave her stationary, and a beautiful, personalized handkerchief. He promised to grow up and buy her kimonos as beautiful as her name, but for the time being, to settle on the bouquets he brought for her. She took his gifts graciously and always placed them in her drawer where she was allowed to keep her things. She smiled at him, and he had a vague feeling that she did this as part of her geisha training, but he did not care. He placed his full faith in fate, and sometimes, he saw her mask crumble. When he gave her the handkerchief that had a small cherry blossom and an _S_ initial, her eyes looked very bright, like she would cry. Because in truth, that was the first gift she received that she could keep. And in knowing that, he was very happy.

He talked to her of many things. He talked to her of China, his hometown of Hong Kong. He told her how he missed it because Japan was still so new to him. He said that they had to leave, because his father wanted nothing to do with the war, and the company was going to flourish better in Japan. He mentioned how much his father loved Kyoto, and decided to live there with him and his mother. She was a very good listener and asked many question, which he answered happily. He told her how he had four elder sister, but he rarely saw them since they were all already married and in Tokyo. He said that one day he would back take her with him. When he said things like this, she looked sad and down to the floor, so he would take her in his arms and assure them that it _would _happen, and he would never give up his dream of being a family with her.

He explained to her that he was rich because his father was the head of a clan and of a technology company. He said that the company was very recent; his grandfather was the one who founded it. The clan was always rich, since they came from prominent ancestors, but the company made them famous worldwide. He told her that the world was slowly changing, and they made things like lamps and radios. He said they were going to make more new things, things that were only possible in the imagination. She was very amazed by this. She said it was wonderful that his company could make things because Mizuki-sama had told her that rich people often took things that people created. He told her how in America, people were buying televisions, and when she said she never heard of it, he said he would buy her one in the future. She laughed, and told him that she would be waiting. He loved making her laugh.

On April 1, 1931, after a year of knowing her, Sakura was taken on as Mizuki's younger sister. She had awhile before she debuted, but when she told him the news, she looked as if she had been crying and her voice was high and jubilant. This was a stepping stone for her, and he knew how important it was for her. So for her eleventh birthday (it unnerved him when he found out she was a few months older), he bought her a small mirror, with cherry blossoms carved on the opposite side. For the first time in the time he knew her, she hugged him as if he were her life support and did not let go for a while. He hugged her back, unbelievably joyous that this time, she hugged him first.

After that day, she was busier, and so was he. She was training more to be successful maiko ("That's the next step, Syaoran-kun!"), and he was studying more because he was serious about taking over the company. He was learning new languages and plans for the future. His grades were very impressive and his clan wondered why he was so intent on being on top. They would never understand that since Sakura a lot closer to being a geisha, he would have to be closer to being the head of the company. He never mentioned Sakura, because he knew the clan would think of her like the way his mother thought of geishas. He did not want her to experience that yet, but he knew it would happen sometime in the future.

When they did see each other, it was like a reward for him. Her smile, he eyes, her soft hands, he took them all in like a drug. When summer came, she decided they should celebrate his birthday. That day, she and the rest of the okiya, who knew him at that point held a small party (who was paid for by Mizuki, something he did not know. Apparently, Sakura came to her in need of money for a small party, and Mizuki was convinced when the birthday boy was the son of one of her loyal patrons).

Tomoyo had sung to him a very pretty song, Rika had played the shamisen, and Sakura danced. Oh, how she danced…She was enchanting. Mizuki had taught her well. Sakura moved with an innocent grace. Her feet were light; her arms heavy like a swan's. When she finished, she looked at him, blushing.

"Um, I know I still have much to learn, but I have been practicing, and you're the first person I've ever performed for…"she said very shyly. He embraced her for it was the best present anyone could ever give him. The Mother of the okiya gave him a look, but she said nothing and so did he.

Even at age eleven, he knew of the consequences of falling for a geisha. But he did not care because they were written.

As the years passed, they both grew steadily. His love for her increased as the years went on, though she never gave hint to how she felt about him. It was enough for him, however, that she allowed him to stay by her side.

A few months after she turned fourteen, Sakura had already become a very talented student, and for her hard work, she was rewarded when Mizuki deemed her ready to debut as a maiko. Syaoran did not attend her ceremony but instead was going to see her with his father.

For when Sakura debuted, it was on his fourteenth birthday.

His father, who had guessed that Syaoran was very fond of geishas, decided to celebrate it at an ochaya, that was very famous. His father went out to invite his business colleagues and clients, some were foreigners. Syaoran was very careful to make casual but crucial conversation with them, for in the future, he would work with them. The geishas did not come until much later.

The first one to show up was a woman named Haruhi and her younger sister, Haruka. They were pretty and the men fussed over them, but to Syaoran, who knew better and only had eyes for one certain maiko knew that in truth, they did not compare. Finally, Mizuki and her two younger sisters came in. Mizuki came in with Miyuki—who in truth was Rika—and another younger sister, Miyako. Miyako was Sakura. Syaoran, who was intent on keeping his composure, felt his jaw drop. Sakura was there, in front of him, in her full maiko glory. She wore a purple kimono with pink nadeshiko flowers patterned on. Her auburn hair was done up in the split peach hairstyle that he's always heard about. Her hair had ornaments adorned on it that fell to her shoulders. Her face was covered in white make-up, like he expected, but her eyes were emphasized by the pink and purple eyes shadow, and the black eye liner made them a lot more mysterious. Her lips were read and pouty with her cheeks slightly blushed. When her green orbs spotted him, her eyes widened in shock and then gave the tiniest of smiles. She sat alongside Rika.

Then men fussed over Mizuki and her beautiful younger sisters. The older geisha, who no longer wore the white make-up, smiled coyly at the men. She spoke in a calm voice, and Syaoran realized that he never once heard her speak.

"Li-sama, I hear it is your son's fourteenth birthday," she spoke to his father. Syaoran's father laughed heartily at her.

"Yes, he is becoming quite the man, isn't he? The heir of our clan, come here my son," his father called him. Syaoran stood up and sat beside his father. He caught Mizuki giving Sakura a look, and she stepped forward and sat across from him. Without being asked to, she poured him tea, while Mizuki was pouring his father some sake. Rika was serving the other men.

Syaoran was starting to understand the way geishas entrapped men with their subtlety. Sakura, whom he had known for four years already, was affecting him in the strangest way, just by serving him tea. The way she moved her wrist allowed to him catch glimpses of her soft skin, more than he had ever seen from her in his life. He blushed. She smiled.

"My son here has been visiting Gion for four years now. He seems to be like his father in the way that he is easily affected by beautiful women," his father went on in good humor. The other men nodded, as if it were natural for a fourteen year old to be so enamored by the women there. He supposed that it was at the time. But his father was slightly incorrect.

"No, just one," he corrected. His father threw him a knowing look and smiled.

"It seems that he bought a gift for a certain lady," his father explained to the geisha, who were looking at Syaoran fondly. They seemed to be caught by his boyish charm, good-looks and dedication to a certain female. Yes, they had heard of him. "When I asked him who he would like to come celebrate his birthday, he specifically requested you, Mizuki-san, and for you to bring your younger sisters."

Mizuki smiled again, very coyly. "Then Li-kun, who is the one who catches your eye? Miyuki or Miyako?" She asked even though she fully knew the answer.

Syaoran stood up and walked around the table until he reached Sakura. He knelt down and pulled out a box from the jacket of his Western suit. Sakura looked at him curiously, smiling her warm smile. He too could not help but beam at her as he opened the box to reveal a very expensive and antique comb with cherry blossoms engraved. Sakura gasped at the gift while Syaoran carefully placed it in her hair, a little embarrassed at his audience, whom were very entranced by the scene.

"It's been awhile," he told her kindly. "I am anxious for when we will see each other often."

The men hooted jollily. One exclaimed, "It seems like your son has claimed her already, Li-sama! Smart man, he is!" Others said similar things, but Syaoran did not care. He only could look at her as she stared at him with many different emotions.

"As so I," she responded.

For the rest of the night, Sakura stayed by his side, and his father along with the other men got drunk. While the other geishas and maikos entertained the rest, the two were sitting side by side, Sakura occasionally pouring him tea.

"It has been awhile, Syaoran-kun," she said. After looking at him up and down, she noted, "You're becoming a man."

He grinned triumphantly. "It's only natural I grow as well."

"Sometimes I forget that you will not always be that boy I met at the bridge," she said this so maturely. She adopted the Kyoto dialect perfectly.

"And you are not the same girl I met that day either," he told her warmly, his eyes looking at her with growing admiration. She blushed.

"No, I think she was more careful."

He didn't understand what she meant, but he did not ask. She often spoke in ways that left him guessing, like riddles that he could never solve.

"This is the first time I've met your father," she spoke. "He seems like a nice man."

"He's a good father."

"That's good. I'm assuming your mother does not know that you both are here," she assumed. He nodded. "In a way, it must be sad, that a woman's husband is in love with someone else and he sneaks away to see her."

Syaoran pales and faced her seriously. "It won't be like that for me. Until the day I die, I will only have eyes for you."

Sakura blushed furiously and smiled at him. "Syaoran, you really do have such a way with words. All of the other maikos and geishas envy me because of you."

"And how do _you_ feel about me?" he asked, trying to seem indifferent, but he was absolutely dying to know.

"Me? I can't figure you out sometimes," she responded.

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand how you can pursue me so diligently. I worry about you," she said softly.

"I do it because I love you. You know that." He lightly touched her cheek. "Everything that I do is because I love you; you are my reason for working, for living, for trying."

"What if your love is not enough?"

"We have fate on our side. It is already written."

"You always say that, but how can you be so sure?"

"Because I don't believe it was coincidence meeting you. I don't believe it was a fluke that I loved you the day I met you. You and I were born in two faraway places, yet somehow, our destinies connected. It was fated that I meet you, and love you, and it is fated that we spend the rest of our lives together."

She seemed troubled by his explanation. Pouring him more tea she pointed out to him, "Yet, there are so many things that can keep us apart. I don't think you realize the gravity of our lifestyles."

"I do," he assured her. "But it does not matter to me. No matter what happens, my love for you can't die. No matter where you go, I will go after you."

"Would you really?" she asked skeptically.

"If I had to chase you all the way to hell, I would."

"Is that so?"

"Without a doubt."

He said this so surely, that every single doubt she had evaporated like water into the clouds.

While on their way home, his father seemed to have sobered up enough to talk to him.

"So she is the one you are after?" he asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, she is."

"And you are sure about this."

"More sure than anything else."

"Xiao Lang, you are still very young. You have not met that many girls in the world."

"Father, I love her."

His father sighed very tiredly. "It's troublesome, to be in love with a geisha."

To this, Syaoran said nothing. His father went on. "You must be careful then. Geishas are mistresses in many arts, including deceit. They are careful with their words and actions."

"Sakura is not like that."

"Tell me, son. If she were only speaking to you just because of your wealth, would you still feel that way about her?"

Syaoran did not even hesitate. "Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because fate has already written us together. No matter what her motives for being with me are, I could not stop loving her. If she were to see another man, I could never hate her. I we were to marry and she were to have an affair, I could never leave her. But I know she is an honest person, with warmth. While I know that it will take all in my power to be able to take her as a wife, I could never stop pursuing her. I love her too much to let her go."

"Wouldn't you want to be with someone who loves you as well."

"If I am able to get her to love me even just a fraction of my love for her, then it is enough for me."

His father stared at him for a long time before speaking. "You really are serious. You really do love her."

"I do."

"Son, you are lucky. Most people in this world do not realize what love is until much later in life. Some always search for their other half." He looked at him with melancholy eyes. "I support you, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran grinned. "Thank you, father."

It was the longest conversation he had with his father. It was also the last birthday he celebrated with him.

* * *

_lalala, reviews are welcome~_


	3. Women Are Always Left Behind

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Three: Women are Always Left Behind**_

_**a/n: **__Another update?!! Honestly, don't get too comfortable...this really rarely happens...and I need a beta reader..._

_Okay, lately I've been getting questions via PMs and such, so before we go into the chapter, I shall answer a couple things._

_**Why isn't this getting reviewed? You need more reviews!**__ I have no idea why not. And it does not matter to me actually. I'm not a writer who is all "Oh I don't care if I don't get reviews" because that's a lie. I LOVE reviews; they let me know that people are actually reading, and let me know what readers like, what they don't, etc. But I'm happy just to get three reviews and you guys have given me so many more than I expected, so thank you!_

_**Does Sakura really love Syaoran back? **__To be honest, I have no idea. And let me tell you, that is frustrating considering I'm writing this and all, but I'm sure when the other chapters get developed, her feelings will be clearer. However, this is all told from Syaoran's eyes, so we can't say for sure as of yet._

_**Where did you get the inspiration for this? **__One day, instead of studying for my midterms like a responsible person, I ended up watching Slumdog Millionaire, Memoirs of a Geisha, Aladdin, and House Bunny all in one night with my roommate. Somehow, the idea came into my head after that._

_**Will this have a sequel? **__Since I am not even done with this yet, no. But chances are that it won't._

_**What is going to keep them apart? **__Read and find out! But let me tell you, the possibilities are ENDLESS! It's a writer's dream really, all the things that can happen…ah, I'm a sadist._

_Okay, enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

After his birthday and her debut, they saw less of each other. His father still went to the hanamachi at least three times a month, but he himself was lucky to get one day free enough to accompany him. He was swamped with lessons, work, and social gatherings that he wondered when he found time to sleep. So it was with this that he decided to write letters to Sakura.

He had his father deliver them to Mizuki, and of course, this came with a small fee that Syaoran had to pay for. It seemed even communicating with her now cost him money. Yet, if it was for her, he didn't mind at all, and communicating with her was what got him through his training.

For each day, he wrote her a letter, and when his father went, he would send them with him. When Syaoran was going to visit her, he still took his letters with him and gave them to her himself, while they talked about trivial things. She asked him how his family was, because he rarely wrote of that. He would tell her that his family was fine, and how was she progressing in her training.

Sakura rarely wrote back, and he understood this because from what she did write, she mentioned how she was always very tired. In fact, he was glad that she wrote back at all, since he wondered after the first few letter if she ever would. They were never really long, and she wrote like how she talked, in riddles that he had trouble solving. But he cherished them all the same.

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_When I thought about my debut, I believed I would be seeing many bright conversations, but in truth, business men are just overgrown boys around geishas. They talk about perverted things sometimes. I have the urge to place my hand on my ears so that I don't have to even think about these types of things, but Mizuki-onee-sama would scold me. She said I am at the age where I should be aware of these things. _

_When you come to visit, I swear to never speak to you if you end up talking about such things like that. _

_I seem to be working every day. Rika-chan and I wonder where Mizuki's stamina comes from. Just this Saturday, we were at seven events and she did not even look the least bit tired. Meanwhile, Rika-chan and I were nearly perspiring in our kimonos. I think we work harder than some athletes in the world. _

_I am very tired, Syaoran-kun, but reading your letters makes me happy. They are well written and tell me more about you than I believed to have ever learned. _

_Continue to work hard,_

_Sakura_

_--_

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_Don't come visit me in the next month. I will be out of the Gion. It seems as if many geishas will be performing dances. I am one of the maiko chosen to perform as well. The Gion will have an event in about four month's time that will similar. Many okiyas are having their geishas and maikos train vigorously for this. It seems like many patrons will be attending. Will you?I will perform my Swan Lovers dance ._

_Please take care of yourself,_

_Sakura_

_--_

_Dear Syaoran,_

_Is that alright? Clow-sama came to visit and he said that when two people are close enough, they only call each other by their first names without the suffix. So, can I just call you Syaoran?_

_Please do your best and take care,_

_Sakura_

_--_

_Dear Syaoran,_

_Thank you for coming to my performance. I am so sorry that you and I could not talk for very long. I hear that you took time off from your duties to attend. Thank you. I do love that kimono you've purchased me. I am on a train to Tokyo. There is a party I have to attend with Mizuki-onee-sama. Lately, she has also been teaching me the shamisen. Rika-chan seems to not be going with us as often, so I am doing a lot of her duties. I don't mind, but I feel more tired than usual._

_Hope all is well,_

_Sakura_

_--_

_Dear Syaoran, _

_Rika-chan has retired. She married one of her patrons Terada-sama. We haven't heard from her since she told us she left to elope. I miss her dearly. _

_Tomoyo-chan is a maiko now, but she is mostly taught by Mother. Like Mother, she will run the okiya, so she is not concerned about things like performances, mizuage, or dannas. _

_My mizuage bidding is to start very soon, now that I am fifteen (thank you for the necklace, it is very lovely). I…am very nervous…_

_Do you know what a mizuage is?_

_Mizuki-onee-sama says that your father has fallen ill. He has been looking paler since I've last saw him. Please send him my best regards. _

_Please take very good care of yourself._

_Sakura _

It was that last letter that made him nervous. She was already fifteen, and from what his father had explained to him, a mizuage was something that made him nervous indeed.

Another thing that apparently the citizens of the hanamachi were noticing was his father's health. No matter how often he assured him, Syaoran felt uneasy. His father seemed to have developed a cough that had not gone away in so long.

"Father, perhaps I should go to this trip," Syaoran told his father. Despite his young age, the company had fully trusted Syaoran to handle many jobs; his knowledge and determination had won the elders over.

The elder Li smiled. "I am fine. It should only take me about four days."

"But the doctor said that—"

"I know my body, Xiao Lang. Continue with your studies. Sakura's mizuage is coming up. I feel like you will need as much money as you can earn."

Syaoran flushed, but nodded.

"Be safe, father." He bowed respectfully. His father chuckled.

"My son, you really make me proud."

The head of the Li clan did not even last three days. He had caught pneumonia and had died in a carriage. It seems he was ill for months now, and since it was never treated, the body could no longer fight back against the illness. The sudden death of this prominent figure shook the Li household.

When he heard, Syaoran immediately went to the Daidouji okiya and found her preparing her obi. No one stopped him from entering—the news had hit Gion as well. Gion was very well known for its closeness and community values. The loss of a kind patron was something to mourn. It did not matter to him that she was half-dressed or that her make-up was not fully applied, or that she had an event to attend to. At the sight of her, he fell to her lap, wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and cried like he had never cried before. His tears stained her kimono, but she did not mind. She hugged him tightly as if he were a child. His frustrated yells were painful and could be heard from outside. But no one said anything. Sakura mourned with him, a painful stab in her chest made her hold him closer. His tears hit her breasts, such sadness that he had never felt before overwhelmed him. Eventually he fell asleep to her caressing his hair and comforting silence.

The following morning, he woke up beside her and could not even enjoy such a scenario because of the reason behind it. She woke up too, her eyes very red. She looked at him with concern.

"I will be going to Hong Kong today. My father…"He had wanted to explain that his father would be buried there but could not finish the thought. She understood of course.

"How long will you be?"

"I honestly do not know. A month, perhaps." He sat down on the floor like a man who had just fought a war. She sat beside him, her hand on his thigh. "I am sorry; you were going to go somewhere last night—"

"It is alright," she cooed. "Some things are more important."

He smiled at her very weakly. With a sigh, he stood up. "I must go."

She stood up as well. "Please, have a safe trip."

She pulled something from her breast. It was a very old comb with nadeshiko flowers on it.

"It is my only memento from before I came here, back when I lived with my parents. I don't remember much, but I've always had that with me. I do want it back." She placed it in his hands. "An incentive for you to return safely."

He almost laughed. This was the most affection she had ever shown him, and he was not sure if it was out of pity. But he found that he did not care either way.

"Sakura, may I kiss you?" he asked her. She looked taken aback.

"Pardon?"

"I won't be seeing you for a month or longer. I feel as if I lost a part of me and my body needs something to keep me grounded. I'll go mad."

His explanation did not really make sense to her, he knew, but she nodded.

"Alright."

They stood still for long time before either one of them moved. He inched closer to her; she stepped back but then forward, remembering that she allowed this. His hand shook as it cupped her chin. There were beads of sweat forming on his neck. Slowly, he tilted his head and his eyelids were closing. He saw her blink a couple times before also closing her eyes. Finally, their lips met. It was a very chaste kiss, but he tasted how sweet she was, and though he did not know it at the time, she felt him take her breath away in an instant. We he pulled away, his eyes smothered, and he gulped. He almost wanted to cry but didn't.

"I will be back, Sakura."

"I will be waiting, Syaoran."

When the carriage took him to his house, his mother was waiting. The boat ride to China took a long time, and the train to Hong Kong just as long. While he was there, he wondered whether or not he remembered there being many war paraphernalia.

His father's funeral was held with the elders of the clan, along with many families he had forgotten about. His mother Ye Lan looked very somberly regal, and suddenly, he wondered what kind of husband his father was. In truth, he never really interacted with his own mother as he was attached to his father, especially in the recent years.

He barely had time to mourn for his father's death, however, for the elders had already decided to appoint him as head of the clan. A ceremony followed this event and all of the company and clan's responsibilities and fortune with given to him to handle. His mother and sisters were the only one to attend such an event that followed the funeral. For over a month, these proceedings took place. His mother and a lawyer handled the will in which his mother asked who "Mizuki-sama" was.

Syaoran realized how blessed he was before his father's death. He had been blissful unaware of the violence and fighting going on in the rest of the world. He had no knowledge of most of the things that were going on. When he questioned as to why, his mother answered him.

"Your father forbade that sort of conversation in front of you. He wanted to keep you a boy longer."

Syaoran's affection for his father grew in his chest. Ye Lan's look grew grave.

"But as of now, you are not a boy, Xiao Lang. You are now a man."

When he was in Japan, he thought of her often. He wondered if she was well as he played with her comb that he kept near his heart. He realized how treacherous his thoughts were since there was growing animosity between China and Japan, one that he did not know about. Yet, he felt that his father's love for Mizuki was the main reason he moved the company to Japan. It seemed as if he was following into his footsteps.

When they returned to Japan, he had already been fifteen for a month. Though his mother warned him of the dangers and pressures that war was having, he did not care for it. He told her that he would handle it very well. When he had returned, he found that Sakura gave him no letters in the time he was gone. What surprised him, however, was his mother's wish to summon the beautiful geisha that she asked about back in Hong Kong.

"What for, mother?"

"There seems to be something to take care of."

He went to the hanamachi to ask for Sakura and Mizuki, but was told they were not in town. He did manage to encounter paintings of a young maiko with emerald eyes in the okiya…

"Is this Sakura?" he questioned in awe. Mother smiled at him.

"Yes, she has been getting much attention recently. She was requested to be a model a few months back."

There was so much that he missed. He said nothing, but the older woman lit her cigarette and began to smoke.

"You can keep this one if you like." She pointed to the one he had in his hands. "We have another one that she did right after."

It was her way of expressing her condolences for his deceased father, whom she was on very good terms with.

"Thank you."

After leaving his message for the summons of Mizuki and Sakura, he left.

They came a week after his visit to Gion. Both came looking very somber in black kimonos. When they entered his home, Sakura could not meet his eyes, as if she would cry upon seeing them. He felt frustrated, because there was nothing more in the world that he needed right now that to see her face. Mizuki and Sakura were told to sit down in the formal room; he sat across from Sakura while his mother was across the beauty. Tension filled the room. Syaoran tried to call out to her. Briefly, she looked at him, and then looked back down. His eyes filled with worry.

"My name is Mizuki. This is my younger sister, Miyako. My condolences to your family, Li-san," Mizuki bowed gracefully and heavily. Sakura did the same.

Ye Lan's nostrils flared, but remained courteous. "Your sister does not look like you, but it seems that beauty is in your family."

Mizuki gave a small smile. "She is not my biological sister. She is the maiko I have taken under my wing. Because of that, we have an older-younger sibling relationship."

"Oh, I am not aware of geisha traditions. Do excuse my ignorance."

A servant came in to serve them the tea and was quick to appraise the young maiko with his eyes. Syaoran felt a twinge of anger.

Mizuki looked at the man kindly. "Please, allow my sister to serve."

The servant also took in Mizuki's beautiful features that were no longer painted white and looked toward his mistress for permission. Ye Lan gave a quick nod, most likely curious to see how women like them made their living.

"Miyako, do serve the tea," Mizuki ordered. Sakura bowed and quickly but elegantly moved to serve them all.

It was different from the other times she served him tea. This time, there was no teasing of the flesh or coy gestures of the wrist. Rather, Sakura served them as if she were a lady of a house, being a good host to a very important guest. It was easy to see that his mother was very impressed with the young girl's courtesy.

"It seems as if young Miyako-san is very skillful in serving tea as if it were an art," she complimented. Sakura bowed to her for the praise.

"It is only natural. We geisha are artists. To entertain our guests, everything—from serving tea to conversing and dancing—is done artfully," Mizuki explained very calmly. "But I do believe that we were not summoned here to entertain you."

"You are correct." Ye Lan produced a document from her bag and laid it out to the geisha. Syaoran tried to peek, but Mizuki's hands got to it before his eyes did. He saw her eyes widen. Sakura too looked very shocked.

"That is how much my husband left you," Ye Lan spoke in a constrained voice. "As you can see, he was very generous."

"Li-sama was always a very kind man," Mizuki said very heavily; her eyes looked brighter. Sakura looked at Syaoran once more before looking down, biting her lip.

"I will be frank with you, Mizuki-san. I do plan to follow through with my husband's will. However, I must ask: what was your relationship with him?"

"Li-sama was my patron."

"I realize that but for how many years?"

"This would have been the twentieth year, since he came here to study."

"He was young then."

"As was I. I was only a young maiko at the time."

"We were enganged." Ye Lan swallowed hard. Syaoran felt uncomfortable. He also saw Sakura fidget nervously. These were things that they were never keen to know.

"I was aware. However, that held no importance to me."

"It did not?" Ye Lan's voice rose slightly, But Mizuki did not seemed fazed.

"Many men are married, engaged, or have lovers outside Gion. Yet, that matters not when they enter. That is how we work."

"You do not care if you work as mistresses then?"

"I would appreciate it if you do not confuse who we are. I am not a mistress but an artist. This is the same for any and all respectable geisha." Mizuki's face hardened.

"So you are telling me that you never slept with my husband?"

Mizuki seemed to hesitate. Finally, she breathed out, "I did once. I was almost sixteen; he had paid for my mizuage."

Ye Lan did not seem to realize what that was, but it served no purpose to her.

"I loved my husband very much."

"I realize that. I can understand why."

"I loved him," Ye Lan said very brokenly. Syaoran feared that his mother was going to cry. "But he did not love me the same way. We produced five beautiful children, had prosperous wealth, and a comfortable lifestyle, but he did not love me in the way he loved you."

Mizuki said nothing, an impassive look on her face. Sakura on the other hand looked ready to cry herself.

"Can you understand the scorn I feel for you? Can you comprehend why even the sight of that painted child fills me with rage because someday, she will cause pain to another woman like me?"

Syaoran's heart fell at this. He quickly looked at Sakura and saw her blinking multiple times to contain the tears.

Ye Lan handed Mizuki a bag across the table. Mizuki took it silently, allowing Ye Lan to finish.

"After today, I will no longer request you. I wish to have nothing to do with you anymore. I don't want geishas tainting my family anymore."

"Mother!" Syaoran stood up defiantly. Ye Lan did not bat an eyelash.

"Xiao Lang! Realize your position in this family!" she yelled at him.

The fire and anger did not disappear from his eyes. However, before he could even utter a word against his mother, Mizuki stood up and Sakura mirrored her.

"I understand," she spoke slowly and bowed. "We will take our leave now. I hope your life will be well, and once again, our condolences."

They both were being let out by the servant from before. Syaoran inhaled and then exhaled before facing his mother.

"Mother, that maiko is my future wife."

"No, she is not."

"Mother, I won't have you deciding my life for me!"he yelled out furiously. His mother looked at him with cold eyes.

"You find her suitable for this family? If she is anything like that mistress—"

"Do not talk about Sakura that way!"

He did not even wait for her response. Instead, he ran outside to where Mizuki and Sakura were getting on a carriage. His body pushed him even further until he forcefully opened the carriage door to see Mizuki giving Sakura a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I need to talk to you!" he told her urgently.

Sakura looked at her older sister. Mizuki nodded but warned, "We don't have much time."

Syaoran smiled in gratefulness. "This won't take long."

Sakura stepped out of the carriage with his help and looked at him expectantly.

"I missed you," he told her. She did not reply. "I am so sorry it took so long to come back."

"Syaoran—"

"Do not listen to my mother! She does not understand my feelings, but I will work hard to make her see that you are right for me!"

"Syaoran—"

"I'll make her see that I don't and won't want anyone else!"

"Syaoran, I—"

"Please do not ignore me just because she is there!"

"Syaoran! Stop!" she yelled out, raising her voice for the first time. "there is something I must tell you as well."

"Oh," Syaoran said, caught by surprise. "What is wrong?"

He waited for her answer, but it seemed that when she tried to speak, the words would not come out, and her eyes grew brighter as tears were fighting to be let out. Finally, she chocked back a sob and took out a pen and paper from her kimono. Quickly, she scribbled down something, folded the paper, and placed it in his hand. Finally, she embraced his briefly before entering the carriage.

He stood there dumbfounded even as the carriage drove away. It took time before he opened the paper and felt his heart drop once more. He now understood why Sakura was unable to face him, why her eyes were always ready to release tears.

_My mizuage has been set. I will have the ceremony in four days._

_I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

_Whoa, I am done~ please do review._


	4. We Are Born Away from the World

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Four: **__We Are Born Away from the World_

_**a/n: **__Ah, well, I may be able to update like…weekly now that I am on vacation. So enjoy. And say hi to Eriol._

_Oh, and a note, 1932 is mentioned. That was the year that the Japanese prime minister was assassinated for trying to sign a naval treaty with London by some young officers who did not want that. _

_And I will mention again, I am not an expert on any of this. So for any discrepancies, I am sorry. But this is to entertain, not inform. _

_

* * *

  
_

If things had gone his way, he would have followed them as soon as the carriage left. But things do not always go the way we hope for it, so Syaoran was unable to go to the hanamachi when Sakura left after telling him the wretched news. He had to go to his mother, whom he continued to argue with. She did not understand his emotions, the way his heart could not help but stop when Sakura was in the room. She did not see how her smiles were contagious, and how their one kiss still lingered on his lips.

What he was able to accomplish was finding out who happened to buy Sakura's mizuage. It turned out to be one of Clow's sons, Eriol-sama. Syaoran did not know much about this young man, who was just a year older than he, but he did not care. What mattered was that he wrongfully took something that did not belong to him, and for that, he would have to face his anger.

After much talking to secretaries and employees, he managed to set a meeting with this young man. The very next day, he rode to a small restaurant close to the Gion. He waited very professionally attired and determined. After much time had passed, his rival had stepped in.

"Are you Hiragizawa Eriol?" Syaoran asked without a hint of politeness. The other boy, who was his height, smiled.

"And you are Li Syaoran? I have heard much about you. To be quite honest, I expected to hear from you," he said as he sat down.

"Have you?" Syaoran responded coldly, taking a sip of the tea that was served earlier.

"You are very famous in the hanamachi," Eriol answered with a knowing look.

"Then I assume you know why I requested to meet with you."

"You assume correct."

"I want to buy your rights to Miyako's mizuage."

Eriol too sipped his tea the moment it was given to him. He did not answer right away, but seemed to be in thought. Finally, after a few minutes, he set his cup down and looked at Syaoran with a serious concern.

"You are Chinese, are you not?"

"I fail to see what that has to do with this."

"Then you fail to see what it going on with the world. Or have you been blinded to recent events?"

The way Eriol said this made Syaoran feel like an ignorant fool. But he did not make it aware. "I am very aware of the animosity, if that is what you're referring to."

"I find it odd, that you, who is Chinese, runs a company that is based in Japan, during a time like this. How are you planning to hold on to your fortune? Whose side are you fighting for?"

"I find it odd that care so much. Why does my company concern you? Why are you worried over my fortune? Why am I supposed to be on one side?"

"I am concerned…because I have a proposition."

"I am not here for business concerns; I am here for something else entirely."

Eriol laughed. "You certainly are here for business. You see, you have something I need, and I have something you so desire."

This man was calculating; that much he knew. It was unnerving how this young person was just as clever as he, perhaps even more so.

"How do you know Miyako?" Syaoran asked, desperate to know. "What is she to you? You never intended to follow through with the mizuage did you? You only wanted to lure me out; you wished to meet with me."

"You are as clever as she describes you," Eriol spoke with an impressed demeanor. "Sakura-chan always did say my wit and intelligence could be rivaled by yours."

Syaoran was so thrown off by this declaration that his professional attitude crumbled slightly. "She speaks of me?"

"Often," Eriol answered instantly. "I've known her for nearly eight years now."

It was hard to calm the jealously that arose within him. "She has never mentioned you."

"Because I told her not to. Since the day she met you, I've told her to never speak of me. I did not want you to know of me just yet. I feel as if fate was always on my side, since things are happening the way I planned them."

He too, was a believer of fate.

"What do you want?"

"A merger, with my company."

Syaoran's jaw dropped. He did not understand at all. "What?"

"My company, or rather, my fathers, is a pharmaceutical company based in England. We are faltering, as the imminent war is taking its toll on us. Merging with yours is our hope. Agree, and Sakura's mizuage is yours."

"You want…my company?"

"It should benefit you as well. You will gain more, and avoid being called a traitor from your country."

"I beg your pardon."

Eriol sighed as if Syaoran was still just a child. "Your company is originally from China, but you are here. How do you think that looks to your home country? You've been there recently, haven't you?"

He noticed it. It was growing steadily too. There was an extreme distaste of the Japanese back home. The clan warned him of it, and tried to convince him to go back to China soon, before his life was endangered. Eriol continued.

"If you merge with my company, naturally, we will continue to support England and her allies, _including _China."

"We aren't at war," Syaoran declared, but Eriol just shook his head.

"But it is imminent. China and Japan are soon going to war with one another with the riots and it is obvious that Japan will not side with England when the time comes after what happened to the prime minister in 1932."

Syaoran felt as if he was being pummeled by bricks. "Do you really think it will come to that? Is Germany serious?"

"From what I understand, Hitler is a very determined man. Great and powerful, and terrifying. With everything going on here and in Europe, I have no doubt that we are in for another full blown world war."

"Then what will happen to Japan?" Syaoran asked, with Sakura in mind.

"I do not know. It will suffer. At the moment, America and Japan do commercial trade, but I feel that it will fail to continue with the route things are taking. I know why you're worried, and unless the okiya has enough money to stand, they will suffer with the many losses of patrons."

Something in the way Eriol said that resounded well with Syaoran. He felt a sudden kinship…

"You care for someone in the okiya, don't you?" Syaoran asked as if he had a realization. Eriol fidgeted nervously.

"I do not have feelings for Sakura. Rather…I worry for Daidouji."

The hate and jealousy he felt for him earlier vanished. Instead, Syaoran pulled out a pen. "I assume you brought a contract with you."

Eriol smiled again, and from his briefcase came papers. "This won't finalize things, but set it in motion."

"Let's not forget, you mentioned something earlier."

"Right. The moment you read and sign, Miyako's mizuage and the rights that come with you belong to you. In three days, the ceremony with her will commence."

"I see," he said, reading over the papers.

"With Daidouji…I feel like that is a hard love."

"It is," he almost heard Eriol smile. "But I am confident that fate will bring us together."

It was that day that began the long and close friendship between those two.

* * *

The next day, Sakura surprised him by arriving at his home, dressed in a simple kimono with her hair down, and no make-up on. In the middle of the night, she called to him. Using her charm, she enchanted one of the male workers for him.

"What are you doing here?" he called as he ran out to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, and pulling her close. He saw no carriage or horse. "How did you get here?" he asked incredulously.

She pulled away to look at him. "I walked since morning," she answered sheepishly.

"Are you mad? That is dangerous!"He scolded. It was a disturbing image that made him sick with worry.

"I had to see you! When I heard, I had to see you. At breakfast, it was said to me that you are the one who has my mizuage! I wanted to confirm it!"

Syaoran was taken aback. He did not know that she was concerned about this as much as she was. He wondered whether or not she wanted him to have her mizuage, and this thought made his heart fall down very quickly. Swallowing hard, he nodded in affirmation. "It is true."

Sakura fell breathlessly. "How did you do it?"

"Does it matter?" he asked weakly.

He was so sure that she was against it, that what she did next made him fall over from shock. She jumped to embrace him, whispering, "I'm so happy, I'm so happy," and crying in his ear. Awkwardly, he held her back, unsure of what to make of her. Coming to her senses, she pulled away.

"I was so scared. So very scared that it was going to be Eriol-kun, so very scared." She sobbed a little.

"Why?" he asked. Did she fear him?

"Because he is Eriol-kun, and for that I could not picture having my mizuage with him. I felt my heart become heavy when they told me that he won my bid."

"But why?"

Sakura gave him an exasperated look. "Syaoran, don't you know? A mizuage is very important and sacred to a geisha…and to any girl."

He still did not comprehend what she was getting at. "Sakura…does that mean…are you happy with me…and your mizuage, I mean?"

She laughed and he forgot how pleasant the sound was; it was so long since he last heard it.

"Syaoran, after all these years filled with your kindness, devotion, and loving words… how could you not expect me to have that moment with you?"

It was not exactly a declaration of love, nor was it very romantic or eloquent, but he understood what it was.

If it was possible to die from utter, incandescent happiness, he would have dropped dead right then and there.

Instead, he pulled her up by her hand and had her cheek in his hand. He looked at her and every piece of sadness from his father's death, his mother's misunderstanding, and the world's chaos washed away when his eyes connected with hers. How was this so wrong? How could loving someone like her, even if she was Japanese, be wrong?

He kissed her like she was going to evaporate on the spot.

And with that, he knew that fate could not fail him.

* * *

_So...la dee da..._


	5. The Sweetest of Nights

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Five: **__The Sweetest of Nights_

_**a/n:**__ am I not the sweetest person for giving you this chapter oh so quickly? Haha, this is not a very long chapter, but it is the, ahem…sexy chapter, if you get what I mean. So if sex scenes don't do it for you, feel free to not read this chapter. Nothing too important to the plot happens. Well, kinda. I don't really know to be quite honest._

_So I happen to have received some questions, but this one stood out the most~_

_**What is a mizuage? **__It is, in this story anyway, a geisha's virginity, and when it is bought by the highest bidder gets to…take it. I don't know how to word it, but it is very important in a geisha's life, and she is considered a woman. Nowadays (Post WW2), a mizuage is not virginity, but when the geisha's hairstyle changes into a more mature one._

_Well, enjoy the chapter~_

_

* * *

  
_

In 1935, Syaoran had many things happen to him that were very important. One of them happened to be Sakura's mizuage. On a nice day nearing the fall season, he and she were in the teahouse, dressed in their best kimonos. The ceremony was attended by Mizuki, the women of the okiya, and the dresser. Syaoran drank sake, and before he realized, he was bound to Sakura. From what he understood, he would always be her mizuage person, but he was not to gain any privileges from it. He did not mind because he felt this was another step closer to his dream.

After the ceremony, they all went to dinner, and just like the ceremony, it was very quiet. Sakura looked very pale, and he himself did not feel too good. He knew was about to happen, but he did not know _how _it was going to happen. While he was a genius and prodigy in intellect and business, he was by no means experienced in this area. After talking to many older geishas, he learned that typically, it was _older _men who were mizuage persons; Sakura and Mizuki lucked out with men near their age. He wished he had asked his father more about his relationship with Mizuki. He felt as if he had lost someone who understood him entirely.

After the dinner (which he and Sakura rarely ate a thing on their plates), they were on their own as Syaoran led her to a beautiful and nearby inn that he went to earlier to set up everything—their rooms, her dressing attire, the mats, the payment, etc. Both were silent, each filled with their own worries and anxieties. He felt a squeeze, and turned his head. Sakura looked at him, showing him a very nervous, but happy smile. With a sigh, they entered the inn.

It was strange to Syaoran, how beautifully awkward the whole thing was. When they entered their room, he helped dress her in a simpler kimono after she took her bath and tied her obi in a simple way. "Easier…for…ahem…later." He had to explain with a very red face. She too blushed, which he could see now that her make-up was off. She also undressed him with shaking hands and he felt his sweat run down from his forehead to his neck and collarbones. Closing his eyes, he heard her small intake of breath. After what seemed like eternity, he went to take a bath. He stayed in the tub for some time, thinking, and wondering, and worrying. He was only fifteen, so was she, and they both wanted it and did not want it and had no idea what to do.

He emerged in a robe and sat with her on the windowsill. The stars were shining very brightly which made her eyes sparkle even more brilliantly. She smiled at him and each held each other's hand.

"Do you remember when we went to your house?" she asked him, blinking rapidly. He chagrined. It was not a time he liked to remember.

"Of course."

"Your mother revealed that it was your father who bought her mizuage. Even after those many years, they cared for each other. Your father was so kind to her."

He stayed silent, unsure of what to say or where she was going with this. He still felt awkward at his father's love for the older geisha. Though he understood, part of him mourned for his mother.

"It scares me, but it made me hope and decisive," she explained. She then looked at him and placed her hand in both of his. He felt something elastic on her ring finger. His eyes widened; he knew what it was.

"That day that we met, you made me a promise under the bridge. For all this time, I was very doubtful of it; I did not trust your words fully. But…my doubts…they did not stop me from learning to care for you much more than I ever hoped to care for you."

Time had seemed to stop for him as she spoke. He did not notice the maid come in to set their futons together. He did not notice how the crickets were singing their songs or how the moon was full and casting its light to the wanders of the night. All he noticed was that his heart was beating faster and faster, and how her skin glowed in the moonlight, and how her smile was so beautiful and radiant, and that her words were sweeter than fruit, and that the rubber band ring her gave her years ago as a child looked proud to be resting on her hand, waiting for the day a more expensive and sophisticated band replaced it.

"When I was at your house that day, and after talking to Mizuki-nee-sama, I made my decision. I don't want us to only be tied down by this mizuage bond we now share. I don't want to be like Mizuki-nee-sama and your father, who loved each other deeply, but were never truly together. I don't want a danna I don't care for."

She embraced him, her arms wrapping around him as if she could never let go. "I don't want to see you marry any other woman."

She looked at him from under her long eyelashes, her lips parting and nearing his. "I want you to be the only man who can touch my body."

She kissed him sweetly, and he responded hungrily. In a swift motion, he carried her and set her down gently on the futon. His hands shook as they undressed her, but he realized that today, he was no longer than small boy who spoke big words of big dreams and bigger promises. He was man enough to be able to carry her and embrace her in this way. He was growing older, and so was she. They were old enough to understand the sacredness of the moment.

With each bit of skin that was being revealed to him, his member grew more aroused, which she noticed. She gasped in surprised, but then looked resolved. His cheeks flushed, but he could not worry about his own embarrassment. She trembled as she helped slip off his robe, and ran her soft hands on his pectorals and muscular chest. He lay above her, careful not to place his entire weight on her frame.

He was stumbling in his movements, but he was determined to make this moment special for her, especially since it had been warned to him that she would feel pain. His hand cupped one of her breasts, and he lowered his lips to suck on the nipple of the other. He felt her moan and arch beneath him, causing his body to get excited. But he calmed himself down. He would wait.

Her skin was soft and made him make a private mission to kiss each part of her. Not just the erotic parts of the body like the neck, the breasts, and the thighs. He paid attention to her wrists and hands, to her ribs, the back of her knees. She giggled when he kissed the area around her belly button. He laughed with her, and she signaled with her hands for him to come up so that their eyes could meet. They kissed deeply, learning how to use their lips and tongues. Deciding after an internal debate, he became bolder.

His right hand made its way down her body, caressing certain areas near her womanhood. Her breaths steadily sped up, and his heart raced. His hand finally reached his destination. His finger slipped in and he briefly felt excited and worried at the tightness. Surely, this would hurt her. Using his thumb to rub her sensitive spot, he continued to pull his finger in and out. Sakura moaned and this encouraged him. Another finger went in and she gasped. Tears fell down from her eyes to her temples, and he pulled away, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm just happy."

It was now or never. He kissed her forehead. "This will hurt you and for that I am sorry. But this will be the only time I cause you any sort pain."

Clumsily, he moved so that he was at the entrance. After breathing in deep, he thrust in as gently as he could. Sakura cried out from pain and he kissed her lips, regretful at her pain. Her body shook violently beneath him, but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheeks that were wet with tears, and her neck, leaving love bites on her. He urged him to continue and lifted her legs higher to make it easier on him. He sighed and wrapped her legs around him and began to thrust. At first, it was slow and methodical, which served as a sweet torture for him. The tightness of her walls and the softness of her skin and lips made him insane with pleasure. Still, he was determined to make it so that she could enjoy the experience.

After some time though, Sakura began to make more sensual noises, moaning and digging her fingernails in his back. This signaled the okay to take it further. His thrust grew faster and contained more passion and intensity. Sakura whimpered and moaned his name, "Syaoran, Syaoran!" which only drove him wilder. Both were at the height of pleasure and soon, he could not take it anymore. They both reached the climax simultaneously, and he released inside her, gasping at the shivers that went though his body.

After the release, he collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and exhausted. The room, which seemed pleasantly cooler before was now filled with thick, hot air. His heart never stopped beating furiously. He turned his head to look at his beloved and nearly died from seeing her sobbing. Syaoran propped himself up on his elbows.

"What's wrong?" he asked almost desperately.

"I…Oh, Syaoran," she called between sobs. "I…am…Oh Syaoran, I am so happy!"

Sakura sat up, her arms asking for his hands. He sat up too, looking at her expectantly. She pulled his hands to her face, holding them dearly.

"Oh, Syaoran, I love you."

Sweet, sweet words, from a sweet person, born from a sweet moment. He laughed and hugged her naked body tightly to his own.

"I love you, I love you," he repeated to her many, many times until both were too tired to keep their eyelids from falling.

It was a beautiful and happy day, but even Syaoran—the optimistic dreamer—knew that moments like these came with a price.

* * *

_Oh how fluffy._


	6. This world is Ugly but you are Beautiful

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Six: **__This world is ugly, but you are beautiful_

**a/n: **_ah, so. Did I say weekly? I meant...whenever I could write. This chapter is...I'm not sure what it is. Certainly was not planned. I have a terrible feeling about their future though. _

_

* * *

  
_

It happened too fast, that Syaoran all but blinked when the riots began. The autumn season had been peaceful—though strained—and then the winter brought on terrible news. He had received a telegram from the capital of his homeland that there were massive riots of Anti-Japanese sentiment breaking out. One of his factories was forcibly shut down under his orders—there were some Japanese workers there, and he feared for their safety. He was not the only one who heard of this; Eriol had also been made aware of this and urged Syaoran to prepare his clan for the merger. While the papers were set, there were needs of transition and preparation.

There were also the threats to his own life, as well as his family members. Eriol had predicted this correctly as well. Like his father, Syaoran's affinity with the Japanese was known, and not many of the Chinese appreciated or understood it. Immediately, he sent his mother to Hong Kong under the clan's protection, only after promising to allow a special assistant of her choosing to remain near him. He agreed rather frustrated, and accepted Li Mei Lin as his assistant—a cousin he had never met. That problem did not bother him, as he also made plans to send his sisters and their family to the clan as well. Though, that would prove tricky as their families were Japanese.

The other person who found out was Sakura, who heard the news from a radio whilst entertaining a kabuki actor that planned to retire. When he saw her, as she practiced her calligraphy, he noticed the small bags under her eyes that were usually covered by her make-up. Her hands shook, though barely noticeable under her much disciplined control. Still, she was his destined woman and made effort to know as much about her; he knew of her anxiety.

"This changes nothing," he assured her. She didn't look up from her work, the brush in her hand moving gracefully as if it were a fan.

"Am I supposed to be Syaoran's enemy?" she asked very calmly, but her eyes spoke of a different mood. He quickly held her in her arms.

"Never."

She sighed in relief and relaxed slightly. She then pulled away and carefully handed him her calligraphy paper.

_Forever_

"It is so that you never forget that I am prepared to wait that long for your promise to carry through."

He grinned. "Who says I plan to make you wait that long? That _I _can wait that long?"

She did not smile as humorously. "There have been auspicious signs. I feel as if soon, you will be taken away from me."

Again, he tried to embrace her in comfort. "Never."

"You have belief in your fate that everything you want will happen. But there are things that fate may bring unto us that are not under our control. However, even if anything should happen, I will wait forever."

Though he refused to believe it, Syaoran could not get her words out of her head as the time progressed. With the New Year, Japan had also become restless. There were talks of coups and allying with Germany.

True to his word, with the merger with an England based company, Chinese threats were not as often and the clan themselves accepted his willingness to stay in Japan, for the time being. Eriol's previous concerns made themselves real. The okiya which Daidouji was running was slowly but surely losing its private funding from the patrons. Under Eriol's suggestion, he begged and paid Mizuki-sama to have Sakura live with her temporarily, where she'd been under Clow's protection. Eriol's father had amazing power and influence, and under the wing of his prized geisha, no harm or harassment would come to her.

The once lively and beautiful hanamachi was falling apart. No one roamed the streets for fear of robberies and other unnecessary killings. Syaoran almost had a heart attack when news came that a geisha was raped and killed by a Chinese immigrant. When he reached Mizuki-sama's home, he cried with relief that Sakura was alright, and then held her while she cried endlessly with another boy named Takashi, because it had been Chiharu, a friend that was dearly loved and deeply mourned.

Eriol set his own plans in protecting Daidouji, whose mother had passed on weeks previous and was now put in charge of the okiya. It was harder with her because she was in no position to have a danna or husband since she was still living in the hanamachi. He still tried his best, making sure she received food, water, supplies, and medical treatments, as the town mostly relied on rations that were never enough.

As Sakura's sixteenth birthday approached, the country was still heading down for the same path China was preparing itself for: war. Both had representatives come to him, asking to help make weapons of war, offers that he managed to refuse. However, that could not last forever.

"Don't you ever wish you were born in a different time, Li-sama?" his assistant and cousin, Mei Lin, asked.

Mei Lin was not so much a problem, but a bit of a nuisance. She was beautiful, a diligent worker, and organized assistant, and if she looked down on his relationship with Sakura (and he had a feeling she was as supportive of it as his mother), she did not really show it. However, she was here keeping tabs on him, reporting to his mother. Worse, she was here as a candidate for marriage, approved by his mother and the clan. She made no attempts to woo him, but she served as a constant reminder of an obstacle he had to overcome for Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you wish you were born in a time when this war had passed. When this was over?"

"No," he said this too quickly. But in his head, he had already thought of someone crucial. Sakura was born in _this_ time. He met Sakura in _this _time. In another time, another era, they would have never met. Fate had made him be born in this time for a reason, and for that he was glad, despite the current events.

Mei Lin seemed to have picked up on it. She swallowed with some difficulty and pursed her lips, but no words on his thoughts were made. Instead, she asked very politely, but with an undertone of intense curiosity.

"Forgive me for prying, but what is so important about…that girl?" she asked. Syaoran sighed; he had been asked this countless times by many others.

"I love her."

"Yes, but...why?" Mei Lin pursued. "I don't understand how you can love someone at such a young age?"

Mei Lin was his age as well, but sometimes, he saw that she felt as though she were much younger. He almost felt sad for her, because he could see she wanted to feel the way he did, to live the way he did, to be as passionate as he was.

"How does a heart beat? How do birds know when to come back in the spring? How do newborns know their mother when they are held? I don't know how I can love, or why. I just know that she is the one I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I could not love another."

"I still don't understand. How do you know it is even love?"

This did take time to think. "I'm not sure how to describe it. All I know is that being without her, living without her, is very, very painful."

"This girl...she is lucky."

"I'm surprised you say that."

"I didn't say I approved, dear cousin." She smiled at him. "I just said she is lucky. I wish there was someone who lived passionately for me."

"I'm lucky that she feels the same way," Syaoran spoke almost to himself.

It was a nice reminder that despite all that was going on around him, despite all the stress he was enduring, and the violence, and the hate that was in the world, he was lucky to have discovered love. He was lucky to be a person who loved and was loved. He was lucky that he was propelled by such a pure, and wonderful, and glorious feeling, that he was given this strength to accomplish what very few his age could accomplish. He was lucky that he was able to protect someone so very precious to this world, to his world, with this glorious and pure power.

And it was with his love for her that made him make a very important decision—one that the clan would not approve of, nor anyone of his heritage.

"Mei Lin, you're not going to be very thrilled about what I am going to ask of you."

"What is it, Li-sama?"

"I need you to make arrangements to the okiya...I plan on being Sakura's danna."

It was silent for a couple minutes before Mei Lin stood up straighter and bustled to work.

"You are right, Li-sama; I am not very _thrilled _about this at all. However, I sure hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

Predicting Sakura's movements well, he had sent a carriage for her, rather than having her come alone when she would hear of the news. She came in the middle of the night, flustered, reminding him of the time she came to see him after she heard he bought her mizuage.

"Syaoran, how-" she began until he cut her off. He only smiled.

"It's a way to protect you. As your danna, I could give you more, and you wouldn't have to rely on the okiya, Mizuki-sama, or the hanamachi."

"Syaoran, your clan will not approve. Your mother...or sisters...and your company..."

"Do not worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm head of the clan, so they cannot do nothing but look disapprovingly. My mother, or sisters for that matter, have no say in my private life, even if they wished it. As for the company...it is slowly thriving with Eriol's help. Yes, there will problems, but this way, I can protect you. I fear things will be getting worse."

"Really?"

"With the way things are going, there will be war. Not just in Asia, but in Europe as well. Perhaps the whole world will be involved."

Sakura's green eyes widened in horror. "War...in Japan?"

"I refuse to not do anything that could help keep you safe. I plan on spending my life with you, Sakura. There is not another plan or option for me."

Her voice quivered a bit. "Me, too. Me, too."

Someone had cleared their throat. Mei Lin was in the doorway of Syaoran's room, looking very serious but uncomfortable. The display of affection was unnerving to her. Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked to Syaoran for an explanation.

"Ah, she is my assistant, Mei Lin," he explained. Sakura frowned. Mei Lin looked at her with the same stare.

"She is a woman," Sakura stated.

"She is."

"I did not know..."

"I don't understand," Syaoran frowned. "Are you...are you _angry_?"

Sakura did not answer but kept staring at Mei Lin. She held Syaoran's hand in her own, and narrowed her eyes slightly. Mei Lin narrowed them back but cleared her throat once more.

"I have news to tell you, Li-sama," she announced. Syaoran grew concerned, still confused about Sakura's reaction.

"Did the arrangements not go well?"

"No, the arrangements for...Sakura-san are fine. But you've received a message from the Chinese government. The Chinese army is poorly armed. They are asking for weapons, and if you do not comply, you and the clan will be called alliances to the Japanese forces, and therefore traitors to China."

"The clan is crucial to the government! How can-"

"The clan is one thing, Li-sama. But you are dealing with the _world_."

It was strange the way time moved so quickly. He felt as if that day under the bridge was centuries past, and they were living in a different era, a different world in where love was often forgotten by many. However, he did not want to lose that feeling, that bliss, and he squeezed Sakura's hand.

"Does this mean...I am Syaoran's enemy?"

With a powerful resolve, he gave her sure answer.

"Never."

* * *

**_a/n: _**_sometimes i wish Syaoran was real. You know...and mine. Augh, he screws up my expectations for men._

_please review!  
_


	7. A Tiny Hope Grows Within You

**_We Were Written_**

**_Chapter Seven: _**_A Tiny Hope Grows Within You_

**_a/n: _**_I know, I know, I took my sweet time, and this chapter is pretty short. But I am excited? You know why? Because I am a sadist! This is the last "peaceful" chapter. Things are going to be moving fast! And you will see that soon enough._

_Sooooo...SHAMELESS PLUG!!! I have a new SyaoranxSakura story called "My Girl's a Cyborg, but that's Okay." It's only 2 chapters long at the moment, but it's kinda a sci-fi, romance, comedy, drama story. It's much more lighthearted than this one. Oh, and chances are, WWW is going to be either 12 chapters long, or a little longer. But shorter than 15. _

_

* * *

_

Both Sakura and Syaoran were sixteen when he became her danna. It took some time for arrangements to be made since there was too much chaos in the hanamachi for a proper celebration to take place. However, they did drink sake together in the same teahouse where their mizuage ceremony was done, and few people who were there congratulated Daidouji Tomoyo-sama for her and her geisha's wonderful alliance. Then afterward, they spent blissful months together, where they had a semblance of being a newlywed couple. It was wonderful and almost like being in heaven. They answered to no one, they only thought of each other, and giggled like children when together. They kissed, hugged, made love, and played together without needing to make excuses.

It was Syaoran's happiest time.

Leaving Sakura became very painful. She, however, had achieved her dream of becoming a successful geisha because she was still very popular, and as foreign soldiers were coming in, she was requested a lot. This made Syaoran uneasy, because Japan was nearing its breaking point before reaching to the decision than it would head to war.

Without telling her, Syaoran decided to stay true to his homeland, and work to build weapons for the Chinese army. He held off for as long as he could, but Eriol convinced him otherwise. Eriol and their company was very much supported and provided for England. If Syaoran insisted on remaining neutral or consider helping the Japanese government, then his fortune would be lost. It was not money he feared losing, but he needed money to protect Sakura, and everyone else he cared about. It was a sad truth he had come to learn.

As the year 1936 was ending, it became clear that China and Japan were at war with one another.

"You would never leave the hanamachi, would you?" he asked her, debating on taking her to Hong Kong. Sakura shook her head.

"I couldn't. Not now. It's irrational of me, but this is my home," she said very strongly. Syaoran knew he could not ask her anymore until the situation became desperate.

He tried to keep a lot from her, but like he, she learned quickly. After a few years of rationing foods, and Japan providing very few resources for its people, Sakura learned that in 1937, Japan and China were enemies, with Japan having war in China.

In fact, he himself had been nearly assassinated for than three times; something he had kept very quiet about. He expected it—after all, he was residing in Japan, and loyal to China. Many Japanese officers were displeased.

"Why did you keep this from me?!" she yelled at him. They were both eighteen, adults. However, they were grown up long ago, the times forcing them all to mature. What she had feared had come to fruition; China had lost many during the Nanking Massacre, and now Syaoran was in harm's way. "Did you think I would not understand?!"

It was painful because they argued more and more with the years. Though they loved each other, they seemed to be in some kind of argument. It scared him, if he were honest with himself, because he did not want to be like their countries.

"That's not it." Sometimes, it took a lot from him to keep his voice under control. "I did not want to worry you."

"How can I not worry when you are in danger?!" she yelled at him, her face flushed, and tears in her eyes. "If something were to happen to you-"

"Nothing will happen to me!" he yelled back. "So I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you!"

"It makes me feel inadequate when your _lovely assistant _has to tell me what it is you are going through! How is it that you do not care about worrying _her_?!" she screamed.

"Mei Lin is my cousin and assistant! Of course she would know! She was right there next to me when the gun went off!"

"So she is _that close _to you?!" Sakura shrieked, crying from the anger. "She is always right next to you?!"

"What more do you want from me?!" Syaoran asked in desperation. "What else do you want me to do?! You _know _that everything I do is for _you_?! What else do you need?!"

"I _need _to know what is going on with my danna! I hate having to learn from some other woman!" The way she spoke of Mei Lin was different, like her mouth struggled to talk about her.

"Then would you like to be right next to me whenever someone tries to take my life?!" he cried very exasperated. "Do you seriously expect me to put you in harm's way when the thought of it nearly kills me?! Sakura, please think about my feelings for once!"

"Think about mine!" she cried back at him, her tiny hands balled into fists. "I have to worry about whether you are alive, and you keep things like this from me?! It makes me wonder what else you keep from me! I tell you _everything,_ yet you do not show me the same respect!"

"I am willing to give you _everything_!" Syaoran truly felt his anger rise. "Let us not remind each other of who keeps refusing me each time I bring the subject up!"

Around the time he turned eighteen, he asked Sakura constantly for her hand in marriage. She denied him each time. She was very reluctant to leave Gion, and her entire world. Sometimes, he understood and tried to be very understanding to her needs and desires. But there was only so much he could understand. He knew what it was like to leave his home and family behind, but he did. He sent his family back to China because he worried for their safety, even if at times he felt lonely because of it. He wanted nothing more than to marry the love of his life; to be able to say he was her husband and she was his wife. He wanted nothing more than to make sure she wouldn't have to worry. At the moment, because he was her danna, she lived almost dependent on him, especially since the hanamachi was suffering from lack of patrons. Though Sakura made good money for a geisha, her protection and comfort was thanks to him. If something were to happen to him, what would happen to her?

He wanted that marriage more to protect her. He wanted to be able to include her in his will, and make sure the clan could not refuse it. He wanted to_ legally_ bind her to him. He wanted to be able to make love with the intention of producing children, heirs to his family and clan. He wanted his children to also be accepted by the clan, to be able to be free from these kinds of worries that were always on his mind.

"It's...complicated, Syaoran, and you know this," she said this to him. She sat down on one of her couches. She lived in the apartment alongside Mizuki-sama. "I don't know how to be anything but a geisha."

"But you cannot say that I don't try to take you into consideration, because for eight years, I've done nothing but think and care for you. Everything that I have done, fought for—all for you!"

"Are you saying that I don't put in as much effort?" she asked dangerously. "Do you doubt the strength of my feelings?"

"That's not what I meant!" he assured her as best he could.

"Then what are you saying, Syaoran?" she asked in that low, dangerous voice. "Because that is what it sounds like to me. It makes it seem like because I refuse to marry you that I don't love you. You have to know that is further from the truth. I get like this because I do love you. It hurts me that I don't know what you are doing when I don't have you near me because I love you."

Though they fought often, they always ended it the same; with him ripping her clothes off her body, and her pulling his away. When they made love, it was almost like it would be the last time. Neither one dared to say this thought aloud, but they could feel it in each other. They were very scared that this would be the last time they would see each other, to be in each other's arms. Because even though they had all this love to give, they were living in a very scary time.

Then it happened.

When both of them were almost twenty years old, Sakura had something very important to tell him. She called him back to the hanamachi.

She was very nervous, pacing back and forth, her kimono very frazzled and hair askew. She fiddled with her fingers a lot and her hands shook as she poured them their tea. Syaoran felt himself become sick. He did not like all this worry that she was inducing within him.

"Are you well?" she asked him very timidly.

"Yes," he responded. "Are you?"

She did not answer him right away. She sipped her tea, and her eyes were downcast as she seemed very contemplative and worried over something he did quite understand. "Is your company alright?"

He took time answering this one. Due to his working for the Chinese and English government, Japanese investor stopped coming to him. He had no money coming from Japan, and at this rate, he was going to have to leave completely. This was something he had trouble telling her. Though he was getting nothing from Japan, he was still getting good money from everywhere else, so his fortune did not suffer much loss. Eriol's company also helped bring in more than he could really hope for, so he was still able to selfishly help Sakura and Eriol with Daidouji. Still, the fact of the matter did not change. Japan was becoming less safe for him to stay.

"It's doing its best. We're fine."

"I'm glad," she smiled very weakly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong? Do you need money for something?" he asked since it was rare she brought up his clan or company. Sakura fidgeted awkwardly.

"No...well...yes, in a way." She gulped. "Syaoran, you know...I don't care or you because of your money, right?"

He almost laughed but felt that would get her angry. "Yes, of course I know. We don't have the most normal of danna-geisha relationships." He smirked at her, and she laughed lightly.

"We do not, do we?" she smiled very warmly. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"We're amazing," he noted, sitting beside her and embracing her in his arms. "Sakura, just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not sure if it is wrong, per se," she said slowly. "Do you remember how we talked about things like starting a family and such?"

"You mean marriage?" he asked with fake hope. He had come to learn over the years that he shouldn't expect much when it came to that topic, though she was slowly warming to the idea. The constant fighting of the people seemed to hurry things up for both better and worse.

"In a sense," she responded reluctantly. "I mean children. Do you remember what you said?"

"That if it were a girl, there's no way she is following the geisha traditions. Then we argued about how I supposedly looked down on the geisha traditions, and it took me forever to convince you otherwise. I must admit, I try not to think about our arguments."

"Yes," she chuckled at the memory. "But do you remember what else you said?"

"That I could not wait to have children born by you," he recalled fondly. Sakura got up and faced him, looking at him directly.

"Well, you do not have to wait long."

He felt his eyes widen as his body stood up carefully. He was not sure if he imagined her words.

"Sakura, what are you saying?"

She placed both palm on her stomach.

"I am saying something very important, Syaoran."

His heart began to pick up speed. Sakura's lips cured upwards into a tiny smile, and suddenly, he was back under that bridge, ten years old and anxious for the future. He could not believe how much time had passed.

"I am with child, Syaoran."

* * *

**_a/n: _**_dun dun dun! __Okay, so please review if you can. Btw, does anyone here have a livejournal? And it's is my birthday! Yay me!_


	8. I Shall Give You a Red Wedding

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Eight: I Shall Give You a Red Wedding**_

_**a/n: **__-Haha, this was a long wait. I'm sorry. So I lied. THIS is the last "happy chapter." You shall see why._

_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a nice pair of boots, though.  
_

_Thanks to **Twilight Kisses**, my lovely beta *hearts*_

_

* * *

  
_

If it had happened in the modern world, it would have been called a "shotgun marriage." However, Li Ye Lan liked to refer to it as a "marriage of convenience." To say she was upset by the sudden turn of events in her son's life was an understatement. She was livid. She could not believe the things her son managed to do under her nose, kept mostly secret from her. However, she did suspect it. It did hurt more than one could imagine, because she felt that her son would be experiencing much pain. Marriage was often time like a tea kettle; it burned passionately quickly, but soon, it would fizzle and the sound hurts one's ears. She wished that her son would have fallen in love with someone worthy of his love.

She knew that perhaps she was biased seeing as how she never liked geishas. Her husband fell in love with one, and for many years, Ye Lan felt inferior. She of great beauty, intelligence, and wealth was always behind the mysterious woman of dance and song. It was heart-wrenching. While she loved the head of Li clan, her affections were never returned. While he was always kind to her and gave her five wonderful children, she still felt the warmth of a loving husband missing from her life.

Seeing her son come back with this girl (that woman's apprentice, no less!—it was as if the gods were mocking her), she felt that sting to her pride. She wanted to scream when she saw her son hold that girl's hand tightly and bow his head to the elders. How dare that girl subject her son to such a level?

"She is not of our clan, therefore unworthy of the family name." This was said by the elders to Syaoran. Yet, Ye Lan saw her son's countenance unwavering and strong. He was not going to give up easily.

"My sisters have not yet bore sons. I am the only heir to the clan," he bowed. "The clan is very important to me. I worked hard to appease the elders and carry on the Li name with pride and competence."

"Li Xiao Lang, this is true. From a young age, you have shown much promise to the clan, and show promise of being a worthy and powerful leader." The elders nodded amongst themselves. Ye Lan almost smiled; her son was truly extraordinary. He grew up to be a fine, young man of amazing talents, like his father before him.

"I love the clan. But this girl, Sakura..." He smiled at the girl, and she smiled at him. It was a sight that almost made Ye Lan waver in her blinded hate. The love they had for one another was astounding. "If I cannot marry this girl, then I shall forfeit by position as head of the clan, and remove myself from the Li family."

The elders erupted, flutters of murmurs and outbursts, and pleas filled the room. Syaoran looked calm and confident, his love beside him, showing the same face of fearlessness. Ye Lan wondered what they were thinking. She wondered if those two were enough. Mei Lin shifted uneasily next to her. She regretted not asking the girl for more details on her son's life. The three had arrived the previous day, each anxious and hurried.

"Xiao Lang, have you really thought about this situation?" The elders asked after calming down, but the panic was still clear on their faces.

"I have. I do not wish to leave my name behind, but if I must, I will." He was so sure, standing tall.

It pained the elders to agree with his request. "We will allow an engagement. But only that, no more. Wait the appropriate two years before marriage."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I request a marriage ceremony as soon as possible." Syaoran looked to his 'fiancée,' that smile never leaving his face. He looked almost vulnerable.

"And why is that?" one elder scoffed. Syaoran smirked, and Ye Lan wondered what did her son have up his sleeve.

The girl, Sakura, stepped forward. Her kimono was fine, and she had this ethereal beauty very rare in women. Some elders had to catch their breath. She bowed down; her eyes however, remained up looking at the elders. The green orbs pierced them—Ye Lan recognized such eyes.

"I bear the next heir to the Li clan."

That girl had the eyes of a mother.

* * *

It was agreed to have a wedding as soon as possible in the Li property near Hong Kong. Eriol Hiragizawa came and had Tomoyo Daidouji flown in. The day before, the Li children gathered on to the Bridal Bed, catching the fruits that were there. It was the most laughter they heard in these times of war. Sakura watched them lovingly, holding on her own stomach.

At the dawn of her wedding day, Sakura was bathed in water infused with pumelo, a variety of grapefruit, to cleanse her of evil influences – and one suspects as a cosmetic to soften her skin in the manner of contemporary alphahydroxls. She put on new underclothes and sat before lit dragon-and-phoenix candles. An auspicious woman was there with her, spouting off good omens. Ye Lan had to give the girl credit; despite being foreign, she handled all these exotic customs up with dignity, unwilling to embarrass her lover and unborn child.

Ye Lan's eldest daughter, Syaoran's eldest sister, Fan Ren, carried her to the main hall. There she donned a jacket and skirt and stepped into a pair of red shoes, placed in the center of a sieve. Her face was covered with either a red silk veil or a 'curtain' of tassels or beads that hung from the bridal Phoenix crown.

Sakura had no parent, so she bowed to Daidouji, whom she considered a sister. Mizuki-sama did not attend, for many reasons. She bowed to the ancestral tablets of the Li family, and then waited for the arrival of the bridal procession from the groom's house.

Ye Lan felt her eyes fill with tears upon noticing her son.

Dressed in a long gown, red shoes and a red silk sash with a silk ball on his shoulder, Syaoran knelt at the family altar while Ye Lan placed a cap decorated with cypress leaves on his head. Normally, this would have been done by the father, and internally, she mourned that her husband could not see his son be a man.

Syaoran bowed first before the tablets of Heaven and Earth and his ancestors, then to her, and the rest assembled family members. Ye Lan then removed the silk ball from the sash and placed it on top of the bridal sedan chair.

The journey to the each other seemed long, but past the firecrackers and the festivities, once they got through to the traditional bowing and praying, they found each other. After paying homage to Heaven and Earth, the family ancestors and the Kitchen God, _Tsao-Chün_, tea with two lotus seeds in the cup was offered to Ye Lan and her daughters, in place of the father that had left the living years ago.

Finally, Ye Lan saw her son, Xiao Lang, and his bride, Sakura, _Li Ying Fa_, bow to each other. They were united as husband and wife.

The reception was also very lovely. Everyone around them shouted "_Shuang-xi_," wishing them double marital happiness. Though the Li matriarch could see that such wishes were not needed; her son never looked so happy. When was the last time she saw him smile the way he smiled today? When did he display such vulnerability in front of others?

Ye Lan sighed, feeling nostalgic. Her husband was the same way. They were all fools. And she was the worst of them all.

* * *

Syaoran had been talking to Eriol, which gave Ye Lan an opportunity to talk to her daughter-in-law in private. The celebrations were loud, the color red almost blinding her. Sakura saw her mother-in-law approaching and bowed respectively.

"Ying Fa," Ye Lan addressed her politely.

"Honorable Mother," Sakura bowed again.

"Does this mean that your days as a geisha are over?" Ye Lan asked right away. Sakura stiffened. She looked at her stomach, covered by red fabric.

"I plan to live the rest of my life as the honorable wife to my husband and son." Her answer was very firm. Ye Lan was almost impressed. This girl was head strong. She wondered how long it took her to gain this kind of courage, for when she met her years ago, she was still a very dependent child.

"That is a favorable answer. So you are bearing a son?"

"I have a feeling," Sakura almost cooed. She was very affectionate to the child that had yet no face. However, the heart he had beat strong inside her, resonating strong. Sakura felt Syaoran's successor grow with the same strength and kindness he possessed.

"Li women are strong. I realize you must have gone through hardships, but in these times, Xiao Lang will need the support and care of a powerful woman beside him."

Sakura bowed, her eyes containing a fire that was new but passionate, ablaze with a new sense of purpose. "I am fully ready to accept such a role."

Ye Lan was not fully warm to the idea of having this girl as a daughter-in-law, but at least she had a mind of her own, and a conviction worthy of the family.

She sighed; this girl was carrying a gift from her late husband. She was given the assurance of the line continuing, and that Ye Lan had to let go.

"Heng, your son has married. I am willing to rest now. Forgive me, for never forgiving you for never loving me. I will let your spirit rest in peace, and protect this family in your stead."

* * *

Months later, Sakura and Syaoran had a son, appropriately named Xiao Dan.

Months after the child began to grow, Syaoran was called to fight in the Chinese army.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Hello. Thanks for reading. _

_**Heng** is chinese for "eternal" and that's the name I gave to Syaoran's papa._

_**Xiao Dan **means "Little Dawn" which I find fitting. Readers will note that in another story of mine, Sakura's kid is called Xiao Dan. It's a name I personally like and plan to recycle. _

_I am taking Chinese, which is hard. haha. but it comes in handy when figuring out names and stuff. This story is time consuming since a lot of research goes into this, which is why updates are so few and far in between._

_I am reading "The Historian" right now. It's such a good book!!! If you want good lietrature, read it! Buy it and take it out from your local library!!!_

_I have a twitter account, for those who care. it is celiphone89, so if you want to know what's going on with my life, with fanfics, with my shenanigans, you can! Haha._

_So, what's everyone listening to right now? I'm on a Kpop kick, so SuJu, 2ne1, Big Bang, and 4minute are my workout songs currently._

_-cherrie  
_


	9. Fights in the Pacific

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Nine: **__Fights in the Pacific_

_**a/n: **__This is where the history gets muddled up to fit my liking. Do I know much about the Pacific War? No. Is this all very possible? Is all of this accurate? No. But in __Inglorious Basterds__, Hitler was blown up in a theater, so I think I am okay. I might have messed up their ages though._

_This is all told from Syaoran's view, so the writing may seem abrupt, but HE IS AT WAR! Yeah, he won't really be logical or comprehensible. _

_This short chapter is short. _

_Thanks again to **Twilight Kisses** for being a beta~_

_EDIT: THANK YOU **STARLIGHT ELLIE **FOR CATCHING MY AGE MISTAKE!!!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

It pained Syaoran that he did not get to see the first years of his son's life.

In 1940, the Pacific War between China and Japan had taken for the worse, and he served in the Chinese army. He was able bodied, and his company was providing the army. Because of his marriage to Sakura, a Japanese woman, and his half-Japanese son, he was often pressured once more on where his loyalties lied.

"You do not have to go," Sakura urged him. Their son was still so small, but he had already had his unruly hair and her sensitive eyes. Syaoran smiled at how bittersweet this all was.

"Yes, I do. China is important to me. I must."

When he was resolute in his decision, they made love and she slept in his arms, tears dried on her cheeks. Their son was such a good child. He never cried or woke during the night. As the night went on, Syaoran did not sleep. Instead he thought about his son, and how he would grow older without him. Xiao Dan would take his first steps, say his first words, all without him being there to see it. Syaoran remembered his father, someone he hadn't thought of in years. The pang of being fatherless was strong that night, and he cried thinking that he would be doing the same to his own son.

Finally, when the sun rose, he held on to Xiao Dan, telling him Chinese stories that were told to him by his father. He asked Xiao Dan to remember him somehow, and to always wait for him, because he would come back. He begged his son to love him, and to take care of Sakura, whom he would not see for an unknown amount of years.

When Sakura did wake up, Syaoran had fallen asleep on a chair holding on to their child, whose green eyes were wide and awake. Xiao Dan's hands reached for his father's face, almost as if he were trying to commit it to memory. Sakura let her husband sleep for a little while longer, not having the heart to wake him and send him away.

* * *

For the first year he was in the military, Syaoran did not see much battle. He was placed in a position to work with weapons, which his company built. That did not mean he had it easy. He was trained harder, taught to be always be cautious, taught to not hesitate in being merciless. He was given propaganda against the Japanese that he would immediately discard. They worked him to exhaustion. He did not mind this, because it provided the best distraction. However, before he went to sleep, he would remember how much he missed his family, and wondered about them. He remembered Sakura's parting words, _"When you look at the sky and see the moon and stars, know that Xiao Dan and I will be seeing them too. This way we are always connected. This way, we are never apart."_

He worried about her, but could feel it inside his heart, that she was well. He played with the idea that she could also feel his heart, no matter the distance. It was with these comforting thoughts that he was able to sleep.

* * *

As the years went on, he went to battle and killed many men.

It was something else, being in war. His morals were lost at times, and he would look at a picture of his wife and son to bring him back to earth. It became a sort of obsession. As his comrades were losing their grips on sanity, he held on to his for dear life. He promised them—he promised them both that he would come back.

He refused to come back a broken man.

Sakura was only allowed to send him the shortest of letters over the years. He kept them inside his uniform. He pulled one out with his bloody hand. This one read, _Xiao Dan said his first word today; "Papa."_

Syaoran kissed it, and ran off.

* * *

At age twenty-four, Syaoran was taken prisoner by a Japanese soldier, who had a good ten years on him.

He was stupid, and dropped his guard, and two Japanese soldiers knocked him unconscious. He felt the end of a rifle come in contact with his head before he blacked out.

"Sakura."

* * *

When he awoke, he was tied up and had fellow Chinese prisoners with him, about three. At least he was not alone. They all looked beaten and broken, as if they lost the will to go on. He wondered whether or not his eyes reflected that as well. He closed them, thought of his family waiting for his return, and opened them once more. He refused to give in to his darkest thoughts. He did not want Sakura to sense he was in danger.

There was only one guard watching over them, and Syaoran recognized him to be one of his captors. The man was tall with dark black hair, and dark brown eyes. For some odd reason, Syaoran could not figure it out—this man seemed to relax him. He did not seem like a danger to Syaoran. But that was a dangerous way of thinking. It was a dropped guard that got him here in the first place.

The man saw that he was staring, but Syaoran did not avert his eyes. After awhile, the soldier sighed, got up, and gave him his water. Syaoran gulped it all hungrily, but never took his eyes away from him. Finally, the man grabbed his water back and went back to his sitting spot. Syaoran heard him mutter in Japanese, "brat."

* * *

One by one, his fellow Chinese prisoners fell. To his immense relief, they weren't set to be killed, but instead, they were just being starved to death, or dehydrated. Some just lost the will to live. Syaoran only stayed alive because that soldier took an interest in him. When no one was looking, he gave him bread and water. Sometimes, he allowed Syaoran to sleep uninterrupted. Syaoran felt his body get smaller from the weight loss, but at least he was alive. The man was his savior. But he always called him "brat."

One day, when Syaoran only had one more companion left that had fallen asleep, he dared to talk to the soldier.

"Why do you call me a brat?"

The soldier looked very surprised at this. "You speak very good Japanese."

"Why are you helping me?"

The man stood silent for awhile. Finally, he offered him some of his bread.

"You still wish to live."

Syaoran bit into his meal, staring hard at this person who was helping him in fulfill his promise.

"I've lived in Japan for a long time. My name is Syaoran."

"My name is Touya."

* * *

"So brat, how old are you?"

Touya went to battle often, but came back always, with the same will to live that Syaoran had. Syaoran was alone, and weak, so while he could not escape, he was able to converse with someone who did not hate the Japanese, did not hate the Chinese, but with someone who was just as scared and tired as he. He felt that Touya talked to him as well because he was also trying to hold on to some normalcy, to some humanity that others have abandoned.

"Twenty-four, and I am not a brat."

"That is young," Touya replied.

"Not young at all. I'm a father already."

"A father?" Touya's eyes hit the ceiling. "What are kids doing these days."

"My son should be about four now,...I haven't seen him since he was still in a crib."

Touya looked a bit sympathetic. "I'm a father too, I have a daughter, who is turning ten this year. I cannot believe it."

Syaoran cracked his shoulders from the stiffness. His hands and feet were always bound, so he could not reach into his jacket. "Did you take my belongings when you captured me?"

"I did not," Touya shook his head. "But my comrade did. I'm not sure what he did with them."

Syaoran's face fell visibly. "The pictures of my wife and son, and her letters are gone then..."

Touya sighed heavily, suddenly empathic with this young Chinese man. He pulled out a picture of his own family and showed it to Syaoran, who looked at it with a bit of nostalgia of his own family.

"My wife...and my daughter, Sakura."

"Sakura..."Syaoran repeated with a pang in his heart.

"We named her after my sister."

* * *

"How long have you been married?"

"I married at around twenty-three," Touya answered, peeling away potatoes. He managed to convince the others that Syaoran was useful in mundane tasks, such as peeling potatoes and translation. Syaoran was no longer bound, but watched. Despite Touya's friendliness with him, Syaoran knew that at the first sign of betrayal, he would be killed by this man. "So I married rather young. My father runs a small restaurant in Nagasaki, ways away from my hometown. What about you?"

"I was married at twenty. My son was born a few months after the wedding."

Touya laughed. "Wow, you married awfully young."

Syaoran had to smile. "Had it gone my way, I would have married younger. I've been in love with my wife longer than I've been alive."

Touya grinned in approval of these words. "You remind me of my father. He said the same thing about my late mother."

"My late, honorable father was like this too." Syaoran remembered his father and their last conversation. "I was around fourteen when he died."

"I was around thirteen when mother passed away. A few weeks later, I never saw my sister again. I lost them both. I hated my father for so many years after."

"What happened to your sister?"

"My father could no longer support us all, so he sold her." He said this with a bitter pain that remained with him all his life.

* * *

A few more weeks went by without anything eventful happening. Then one night, when everyone was sleeping, Touya came to him with a dead look on his face. He pulled him up by his collar and pulled out a photograph. Syaoran cried; it was his beloved photograph, the one of Sakura and Xiao Dan. The photo had seen better days as it was fading, and dirty. But the faces of his two beloved family members were clear. He grinned, happier than he had been in a long time.

"Who is this woman?" Touya demanded. He looked crazed.

"My wife. My beautiful wife and son," Syaoran answered with a smile and tears falling down freely from his eyes. His beautiful family...oh, how he missed them...

"This woman—this one!—is your wife?" Touya pointed to Sakura, wanting to be sure.

"She's my beloved, my wife, my Sakura." Syaoran could not tear his eyes away from the picture. He hadn't seen her in so long. He wanted to kiss her, and hold her, and make love to her until the earth shook beneath them. He wanted to hold his son, and keep him close...

"Sakura..." Touya repeated. His knees gave way, and it took Syaoran some time before he realized that this man was crying. He could fathom as to why.

"Sakura...she's your wife...she's your wife..."

"What is wrong?"

"She was born Kinomoto Sakura. Your wife is my sister!"

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **How many of you were expecting Touya to get into this fic?_

_Actually, this was like the one thing I knew was certain about this fic. And that it was that Touya would make an appearance, but I did not know how to be honest. Then as I was playing Kingdom Hearts, I thought, "I have to send Syaoran to war for this to work."_

_I'm so heartless; making characters suffer just to move the plot along. I'm sorry._

_Well, Happy New Year and how did everyone spend the holidays? I spent it with the fam and got TONS of awesome presents. It's fantastic. at age 20, I'm still spoiled and treated like a kid. haha  
_


	10. Concise Words of a Free Imprisoned Man

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Ten: **__Concise Words of a Free but Imprisoned Man _

_**a/n: **__College and work equals a very tired author. So...this is another short chapter. I am sorry. By the way, there are about three, maybe four chapters left...oh my! So soon, the ending!_

_Thank you **Twilight Kisses **for the beta work. There were a few more than usual cause I wrote this chapter primarily at work. Oh, what a good employee I am...  
_

_

* * *

_

"Your sister...?" Syaoran fell down to the floor, unable to support himself.

Touya, too, fell to the ground, his face buried in his hands. Syaoran could see him shaking violently, as deduced that he was crying. It must have been such a shock to him as well. To have finally found the younger sister that he has been separated from for so long was all too much. After some time, Syaoran heard him laugh, almost in relief.

"She's alright...that little monster is alright," he said with tears dried up on his face. "All this time, I've wondered and prayed...but she is really alright..."

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to properly approach him know. Touya looked at him expectantly.

"What is she like, my sister?"

"Pardon?"

"Sakura, what is she like? How long have you known her? Please, I lost her when she was still so little. Please, tell me more about her; what is she like?" Touya pleaded, his eyes that of a child. Syaoran smiled weakly, feeling overwhelmed himself. Yet, Touya was a man to whom he owed his life to. He was his brother-in-law.

"She...she's special...Sakura," Syaoran spoke slowly, missing his wife and family even more. He wondered if she was worried at his lack of letters. He wondered what the military has informed her of. He wanted to be able to tell her that he was alright, and that they would be reunited when this all ended.

"That little monster was always someone special. She shone brightly...like my late mother. How long have you known her?"

Syaoran laughed. "Longer than I've been alive. We met when we were both ten years old. Mere children." his mind wandered to the fateful day so long ago, when she was the "prisoner" in that game she played with Daidouji. Her large eyes looking at him with acceptance.

"You're Chinese...how did you two even meet?" Touya asked, but not as insult, but more of incredibility. At this time, it was rare to hear of an interracial relationship.

"Many things have happened that brought us together. I believe it was fate. I cannot explain it properly, but I believe fate led us to each other."

"The way fate has led you to me, so that I can finally see my sister...tell me, when did you love her?" the elder man stood up from his position. Syaoran smiled.

"Since our first meeting." he turned to look at his newly acquired family member, grinning a bit cheekily. "You are my brother-in-law."

Touya glared with a smirk. "That's true, isn't it. Don't get too comfortable, brat. I have yet to decide if you're even good enough for my little sister."

Syaoran had held back his mirth. He felt a surge of happiness, because now he felt that his getting captured was meant to be. For some time, he hated that he was in war, that he had to fight. But his father's words echoed in his mind, and fate worked truly in mysterious ways. From the corner of his eye, he saw Touya clear his throat and face him properly.

"I want Sakura to know of me...and our father."

* * *

He was finally allowed to write to her.

Touya had told him that he would conceal it, send it to his wife, and his wife would send the letter to Sakura. Touya warned him to be very careful either way, keep it as short and concise as possible, and to write in Japanese rather that his own language, which is what Syaoran tended to do at times.

_My beloved,_

_I am well. Forgive me for not writing but lately I have been overwhelmed by events._

_I am with your brother, who is taking good care of me. He is also very worried about you. He says your father is waiting to see you again. The restaurant is doing moderately well in Nagasaki._

_Forever yours,  
Syaoran_

--

Sakura was an intelligent woman. She was also instructed to be very careful in her words.

_To my dear husband,_

_I was worried. Words cannot describe how elated I am. Your son is doing well. He looks so much like you._

_My eldest brother? Truly, are you sure he is my brother? I have not seen him in so long; I have forgotten what his face is like?_

_As for my father...I am not so sure if I want to see him. We parted in unfavorable terms._

_I miss you._

_Forever yours,  
Sakura_

_--  
_

_To my lovely wife,_

_My son looks like me? Is he so handsome? You forget, beloved, that he has your eyes. Has he spoken much?_

_Your brother has a good face, very sharp and striking. I can see the resemblance._

_Your father is very sorry. He felt as though there were no other choice. He misses you, and wants to properly speak with you._

_He is family._

_I miss you more than you could ever know._

_Your wolf_

_--  
_

_To my husband, who is missed and loved,_

_I admit to be curious to see my father, but I may be too weak for it._

_He has my eyes, but our son has your gaze. I feel sorry for the women who stare into him. They have very little fighting chance._

_Your blossom_

--

_To my wife, who is always in my thoughts,_

_You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for._

_Are you sure they have no fighting chance. It took me some time before you fell for me._

_Your still love-stricken husband_

--

_To my wolf, who has always been with me,_

_Then I wish to see him as soon as possible. Our son will be in the care of mother-in-law and sisters-in-law._

_You are wrong. I was just very good at hiding it._

_Your wife, who is still very much in love with you_

--

_To my love,_

_Be safe._

_I love you._

_Syaoran_

--

_To my other half,_

_Come back._

_I love you._

_Sakura._

* * *

Sakura had left China to Nagasaki Late July of 1945.

* * *

_**a/n: **Yes, I'm ending it ? Because I can. Mwa. Ha. Ha. _

_Fun fact: my birthday is a historical day in Nagasaki. _


	11. A Man Returns

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Eleven: A Man Returns**_

_**a/n: **hahahahahahahahaha...how long has it been...what? Oh my God...I'm terrible..._

* * *

Syaoran returned to Japan in October of 1945 with his brother in law. Touya had kept him alive miraculously. On August 15th, they received news that Japan was surrendering and Syaoran used all his influence to protect the soldier. Both hurried to Hong Kong, where Syaoran hugged his son and heard the news.

"I must go to Nagasaki. Sakura should be waiting for me." He was holding Xiao Dan, who did not truly recognize his father. Touya was sitting awkwardly in the garden, trying to ignore the looks given to him by the servants. Mei Lin only looked down, refusing to meet either one of the men's' eyes.

"Li-sama…did you not hear the news?" she asked tentatively. Touya was now playing with his nephew, eager to also return to his own family. Syaoran stared at his cousin.

"What news? That the allies have won, or that we must recuperate the company's losses? Or the plans being made in Europe?"

Mei Lin swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. "Did they not tell you why Japan surrendered?"

"We were unable to keep up with communications. A comrade of mine had broken our working radio. Had it not been for the telegram that said we lost, we wouldn't have known," Touya answered, now feeling the anxiety that came over him. The hesitation of the woman's words made him wonder what happened when he was at battle.

Syaoran was also quick to realize that something had happened and the entire family was keen on keeping it from him as long as possible. The recovery from battle was not easy for both men. Syaoran had gotten to be severely underweight and caught pneumonia on the way home. Touya nearly lost limbs from infections that entered through many of his wounds. Both spent weeks unconscious or recovering.

Syaoran did not hear of the tragedy of Nagasaki until September.

"The bombing had killed many people. It depleted the city. Even now, it is not safe. There are talks of radiation and sicknesses caused by it."

He was shaking, his entire body convulsing with the question he was dreading to ask. "When did you last hear of Sakura?"

His cousin looked at him sympathetically. "The family accepted her the moment she became your wife. Remember this."

"When did you last hear from her?"

"She is a respected member of the Li clan. Xiao Dan is the heir. She is also important to the family as a whole. Remember this."

"_When did you last hear from my wife?"_

The anger that was released in the sentence unnerved Mei Lin. She remembered her uncle and the influence he had, the power in his voice and stance. Syaoran was a different man than his father, but truly, the apple did not fall from the tree. He was the head of the clan. He was a man who was changed by war, by loss, and by love. Mei Lin never feared him more.

"She arrived in Nagasaki safely. We received a letter on the third of August…the bombs…they were dropped on the ninth."

* * *

The anguish expressed by him was heartbreaking. For days, not even his son could bring him out of misery. He walked around his home in a daze, his eyes blank while Xiao Dan tried to follow him. The child brought some more sadness for he inherited his mother's eyes and Syaoran could not help but be reminded of his beloved. Eriol had visited a few times, expressing the plans to recover from the losses the company had, but he was no better than a wall. Syaoran refused to do anything other than be mute. On the rare occasion that he did speak, it was only curt words and in a monotone voice that no one recognized.

It took about two months for Syaoran to truly recover. He gained the weight he lost while in the war, and the company was prospering, slowly, but surely. However, nothing was able to shake him from his stupor until one day when he was sitting on a bench in his garden. He was staring into the small manmade pond in front of him, watching the small ducks swim around carelessly creating water ripples in their path. Xiao Dan shyly had his toes touch the water and fed the ducks small crumbs from the bread he was supposed to be eating. Eventually the two small ducks were joined in by a larger one, presumably the mother. Syaoran's vision hazed as he grew jealous. How nice to be an ignorant animal with a perfect family while Syaoran suffered without the wife he loved.

Whether or not Xiao Dan realized what his father was thinking, the young child said in a quiet and sad voice, "Mama." Syaoran snapped up and looked at his son as if it were the first time. Quickly, he gathered him up in his arms and began to cry into the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I've been failing you. I am not the only one who lost Sakura."

They were out in the garden for many hours. The sun had set by the time Mei Lin found them both, sleeping on the grass, Xiao Dan curled up to his father for the first time since he had arrived from war. Mei Lin let them sleep for awhile longer, and would have let them continue if Touya had not barged in and yelled at Syaoran for sleeping outside like a crazy person and allowing his son to possibly catch a cold. When Syaoran yelled right back, Mei Lin's heart felt lighter than it had in years.

* * *

Things would have remained the way they were—with Syaoran slowly coming to terms with Sakura's death—had it not been for Daidouji. He had not seen the young woman since his wedding, which was now so many years ago, but it was not hard to recognize her. She was still beautiful and calm in the way he remembered. She requested time to speak with him, and he did not refuse her. They sat in one of his sitting rooms and had tea. She told him that she sold the okiya and she, under Eriol's protection, lived very comfortably in London. She ran a teahouse there and entertained tourists as well as some businessmen. Mizuki, the older sister who trained Sakura, was also in London, though they rarely talked. There were some news about Mizuki marrying Clow since Eriol's mother had passed away the year prior, but no confirmation of an engagement was ever made. Eventually, Xiao Dan came to find him, and Daidouji met him for the first time, cooing over how cute the son was growing to be.

"He has Sakura-chan's eyes," she noted. Xiao Dan looked at her at the mention of his mother. Syaoran only smiled sadly.

"This is a good friend of mama. They knew each other for a very long time," he tried to explain. Xiao Dan still only focused on Daidouji.

"Mama."

Daidouji only cleared her throat and pulled a small envelope from her purse. She no longer wore kimonos, but adopted a western style of dressing which was still difficult for Syaoran to get used to. She placed the envelope on the table and stared at him seriously.

"This is the reason I flew to see you. I've had trouble trying to bring myself to hope, but after seeing this, I am very sure of my intuition."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. The raven haired woman sighed deeply, trying to word her sentences as best as possible.

"I've known Sakura-chan since we were small children, when she first came into the okiya. I've loved her dearly, more so than any of the other girls that we had. I've known her best and know of her resourcefulness and astuteness."

"Sakura…was a wonderful woman." A lump seemed to form in Syaoran's throat.

"When I heard about the bombing in Nagasaki…I was devastated. Sakura-chan had written to me about her plans to see her father, so I knew she was in the city. I thought she had perished with so many others."

"Can we not discuss this? It is still painful for me."

"It was painful for me too. However, when Mizuki-san visited me last month, I felt myself dare to hope as I had not before."

"Daidouji, please clarify yourself."

"I don't believe Sakura-chan is dead."

It seemed as if an eternity passed before he spoke again. He tried to calm the stirring in his heart when he heard her words, a swelling of hope that he could not quiet.

"How…how can you…" He could not draw out the words.

Mizuki-san sent me a letter. The address is from an okiya in Tokyo. A woman has been entertaining there in the geisha district there. She reveals nothing about herself…except for a name. Read the letter."

Syaoran opened the envelope and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to read.

_Daidouji-san,_

_I will keep this brief. I have a letter from a woman named Yoko-san who runs an okiya in Tokyo. She and I are decently acquainted since Clow was one of her patrons. She tells me of a young woman who is entertaining there successfully. The woman refuses to give her name or any other identifiable information. Yoko-san feels it is out of fear. However, I am told the geisha goes by the name of Miyako._

_I am sure you recognize the name. _

_Mizuki_

Syaoran recognized the name as well.

Miyako was Sakura's geisha name.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **Hello, how are you? It has been awhile._

_I'm sorry. I've neglected all my stories for...a few years...but...I am going to finish them...because I missed them so. I plan to be more on top of things in the future..._


	12. Forever and Always, We Were Written

_**We Were Written**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Forever and Always, We Were Written**_

_**a/n: **__this is the final chapter. I know that the wait for this story had been rather long for a few chapters, and sometimes, things got frustrating, but we are at the very end. Thank you for those who stuck by this until the very end. I hope you all enjoy and leave feeling satisfied. _

_Also, I have no beta, so there may be grammatical errors (where aren't there any -_-?)_

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Syaoran did not rush to Tokyo as everyone expected him to. After the visit, Syaoran paced around in his bedroom, unsure of how to act. Maids were hesitant to disturb him as he acquired the habit of glaring at anyone who broke his concentration. With the exception of Xiao Dan, he spoke to no one. Neither Mei Lin, his mother, nor his brother-in-law were able to figure out what he could possibly be thinking about. Finally, when the weather was warming into spring, Syaoran finally decide to talk to Touya.

"I'm going to Tokyo…I've thought about it hundreds of times, and I know that I must see if what I hope to be true actually is."

Touya sighed heavily, seeming older than when Syaoran first met him. Syaoran noticed it on his own face too. He had aged so much in such a small span of time. "What finalized this decision?"

"I hesitated because it just was too much to hope for. What if I went and it was not her? I don't think I could stand it again. It would have been as if she died twice…"

Touya nodded in understanding. "I realized that very quickly. I couldn't take losing her so many times."

Syaoran shifted in his seat. "But I cannot stand thinking that what if it is her? How could I leave her alone for fear that it won't be what I desire? Sakura deserves better. So, I will go to Tokyo in two days. I want you to come with me."

At this, the older man smirked at him. "Brat, as if I would have let you gone alone."

* * *

When both men did arrive in Tokyo, they had to be careful. Even though the war was over, the anti-foreign sentiment was still present, and Syaoran found his race be completely unwelcome. His own name seemed to be hated for his involvement in the war. Syaoran had to be careful o refrain from using his identity. How times had changed; it was his father's name that allowed him to explore the Gion so freely as a child. Now, it marked him as an enemy.

"You're going to have to do more of the talking," Syaoran whispered as they passed a couple of men who spat about the "bastard Chinese devils."

"I gathered as much." It was lucky that Touya was there with him. though he didn't expect to find the geisha, Miyako so easily, but Syoaran suspected that with Touya, it wouldn't be as impossible. That man carried a very demanding vibe. People genuinely listened to him.

They traveled to district after district. The geisha way of life seemed to have changed from Syaoran's memories. The women were cruder, louder, much less refined than the women he had seen in his boyhood.

"These women aren't geishas," Syaoran commented to Touya, who had only just recently pulled a younger woman off his arm.

"Yes, they are. This is what it means to be one now. Still, this only makes me worry about my sister."

Syaoran agreed. The need to find Miyako grew.

* * *

On April first, they reached a teahouse that was rumored to be owned by a mysterious woman in black. They entered to find themselves acquainted by a tall man, perhaps Syaoran's age, wearing glasses and a stoic expression.

"Hello," Touya greeted. "We are looking for the owner of this teahouse, Yoko-san."

"Yoko-san doesn't see guests, but I will let her know you stopped by. Please, may I ask for your names?"

They had long used aliases since returning to Japan. "I am Tachibana Satoshi, and this is my friend, Yoshida Kyou."

"That man is not Chinese." A voice called out from the back. A striking woman with long, dark hair and in a black, elegant kimono came out. The man who greeted them looked at the two guests and back at the woman. "Watanuki, it is alright; I will take care of this. Please do collect our lovely geisha's belongings. But before that, do prepare the tearoom."

"Yes, Yoko-san." The man bowed and went to the back. The woman, Yoko-san, smiled at the two guests.

"I've been expecting you," she nodded to Syaoran. "You, I have not, which certainly means that an interesting story is involved. Come; let me invite you both to have tea."

Touya and Syaoran exchanged glances, but followed her into a different room that had a traditional Japanese tea room feel to it. It reminded Syaoran very much of the ones he used to use when Sakura was still a geisha and he was her danna.

Syaoran had drank his tea quickly, trying to calm his nerves. His heart was beating awfully fast. Yoko-san had asked them how they met; she wondered at how a Japanese former soldier and a Chinese man became friends. Touya had explained to them how they met while he was in prison. He still left out their names, including Sakura's, but the story was true. Yoko-san smiled at all the right places and gasped at the suspenseful moments.

"I must say, I do have a habit of attracting visitors with very interesting stories. My most recent one is a beautiful, young, Japanese woman who has worked for me for a bit of time. She came with an ill father. For reasons regarding her safety, she could not tell me her true identity. Regardless, she is my most lovely geisha. Very traditional and elegant; I am rather pleased at myself for finding her." She drank her tea delicately and sighed. "However, I know she cannot stay with me forever."

Syaoran finally found his voice. His chest hurt from the speed in which his heart was beating. "The geisha, is she Miyako? If so, where is she now?"

"Yes, she is Miyako…and if you wish to see her, perhaps you could meet her downstairs outside. She is due to come back any minute now."

Syaoran stood up and bowed deeply to the woman. "Thank you, Yoko-san. I feel as if you've been very kind to Miyako and her father."

"Naturally, you sir," she pointed to Touya. "You may meet the father. Watanuki can you show you to the room. You best go, Li-san. She will be coming soon."

Syaoran grinned at the woman, daring himself to feel hope. "Thank you."

* * *

He spotted her before she noticed he was even there. It was April 1, 1946 in Tokyo, Japan, that Syaoran felt happiness again. When the geisha finally looked up, time froze for them both. She dropped her purse and her hands covered her mouth, her eyes shining with tears.

"Happy birthday, Sakura," he said lovingly. She shook her head and sniffed, unable to speak.

"You found me," she finally choked out.

Sakura's tears fell freely washing away the mask she disguised herself with while she was "dead."Syaoran took her in his arms and began stroking her hair softly.

"We were warned! And they took us out before the…but then I was so…so scared! They…were saying horrible things…about you…and about…our son…"she cried out in between sobs. "They…they told me….told me you could have been dead!"

"Oh, no, I could never leave you! I thought you had died," he explained in an almost whisper. He felt his own face become wet with his own tears. "I missed you."

"I missed you! I missed Xiao Dan! I missed Mother Ye Lan! I missed our home. I missed my family!" She was shaking in his arms, her sobs growing louder.

"We're together again. It's all over." Syaoran cupped her face and planted small kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, every single part of her face. She was still his Sakura. She was older, and the months being in Japan left her face with sharper angles and a smaller waist than he remembered, along with eyes that were sadder than he'd ever seen them, but she was his Sakura, his one and only.

"Can we be happy now?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, we can finally be happy."

* * *

According to my grandfather, my great-grandparents lived very happily together after they found each other again. Grandpa Xiao Dan would always tell us the stories of his parents. Sometimes, my father questioned it sometimes, but I would always hush him.

It was my great grandmother, Sakura, that passed away first. Three years later, my great grandfather followed her, very quietly in his sleep. Their graves are beside each other.

I don't remember much of them. I was only five when great grandmother passed away. I do remember that she smiled a lot, and he was a very kind person. When she died, great grandfather was very sad. He didn't cry loudly, but I remember he would sometimes get a faraway look in his eyes whenever he would happen across anything that triggered a memory. When he finally passed, we were sad, but still happy because he was back with her.

The one memory of my great grandfather that will always stick with me is the one I have shortly before he passed away. We had been walking along an old street in Kyoto before he had stopped in front of a very small bridge.

"Great grandfather, is this the bridge from your story?" I remember asking him. He nodded at me.

"Mhmm, we were a little older than you when we met each other on this very bridge. Sakura looked like you when she was little."

I had put my hands to my face, unable to picture great grandmother so young. "Really?"

"Yes."

We had walked around a bit more before I asked him very clearly. "If you didn't meet her here, do you think you guys would ever meet?"

"Yes…we were written, she and I." He answered me with such confidence that I didn't doubt it.

"Do you still love great grandmother?"

"Always."

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__This chapter is shorter than the others, and maybe there are loose ends here are there, but I feel as if Sakura and Syaoran's story ended the way it did. One regret I did have was not showing Sakura be reunited with her brother, but it just...wouldn't have fit in with this chapter. Once again, hope this was enjoyed and feel free to leave a review about how you felt about it or if you have any questions. Thank you, and I look forward to continue writing Sakura and Syaoran stories in the future._


End file.
